Who We Are
by ilovenutella99
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to be careful and safe. But, that didn't exactly happen. Now, with a new addition coming fast and soon, what are these two lovebirds supposed to do? They can't exactly keep in on the down-low, so, Gale and Madge can only think of one solution. Have the baby and raise it, together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters. Suzanne Collins is the mastermind behind them. In this story, Mr. Hawthorne and Mr. Everdeen are still alive; they were only injured very badly in the mine collapse, not killed. I thought it was about time I wrote a story with them. More backstory will be revealed as the story goes on.**

* * *

Sunday morning's are the best time of the week. Gale can disappear into the woods for several hours without being missed and he can focus on his own life. Spending a whole week underground mining takes a lot out of you, but Gale has to keep his family on their feet, especially after what happened last year.

Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark were in the 74th Hunger Games. Katniss was trying to get the medicine for Peeta's illness at the Feast, but she was unable to get it in time. The guy from District 2 grabbed it before she could, and she had to return to the cave empty handed. Peeta fought against the illness for two days, but eventually, he succumbed. Katniss sobbed and pleaded for him to return to her, but he never did. She knew that she had to win for him.

Luckily for Katniss, the big guy from 2 was already injured. He was easy to defeat in the end, but Katniss was scarred. She was lifted out of the arena after she collapsed from exhaustion and a broken heart.

The newest Victor was not seen for weeks after she was pulled from hell. People began to suspect that she had committed suicide, but everyone knows the Capitol wouldn't allow that. They have to have their Victor.

Then, she was there, but she wasn't really there. In all of the interviews after the Games, she answered methodically, dull and empty. She had nothing left. Katniss might not have realized it, but she truly loved Peeta.

Katniss is different now. She doesn't make appearances in town nor the woods. She leaves for the Capitol every few weeks, and comes back even quieter than before. Touching has become a negativity. She hardly speaks to women, let alone men.

Her family is struggling to get by. Despite them having everything they'll ever need, Katniss' unhappiness contradicts all of that. Prim can hardly get her to smile anymore, and it's always a weak smile. Jude Everdeen could get some laughs out of Katniss, but it wasn't much. Lila Everdeen just stayed out of it. Jude was always better with their eldest daughter.

Gale was miserable as well. His best friend hardly spoke to him, and when she did it was only for several seconds. Ian Hawthorne tried to brighten his outlook on this mess, but it wasn't happening.

There was really only one thing that could get his spirits lifted, and that was her.

Originally, the two couldn't _stand_ one another. They would snap at each other during quick trades at her back porch and glare at one another in town. That is, until Katniss was sent away to the Capitol. Ironically, the two people who were the most different, somehow forged a friendship.

The night when Katniss and Peeta found each other again was when their relationship turned into something much more. Really, she had liked Gale much longer than he had liked her, but as time progressed, he realized what he had been missing.

At first, their relationship struggled because Gale was either always in the mines and her father didn't exactly approve of him for his only daughter. But, Gale was determined. He fell hard for the girl with the _pretty dresses_ and the diamond blue eyes. He realized that there was no going back.

She talked to her father but he was relentless for several weeks, until he agreed to meet Gale. Even after meeting him, Gale was below dirt in the Mayor's mind. Gale was from the Seam and couldn't provide his daughter a healthy lifestyle. But Gale refused to give up on one of the small pieces of happiness in his life.

They've been dating for around nine months, and everything's been going fine.

Until this happened.

Gale's lost in his thoughts as he stares out at the sunlight streaming through the leaves. His father remained at home this morning, to help his mother with the sickness that's in the house right now. Gale whips his head around suddenly when he hears a crunch of leaves from behind him, bow poised in his tense hand. He relaxes and drops the bow when he sees it's just her.

"You know I don't like it when you come out here without me, Madge." Gale sighs, exasperatedly, looking at his girlfriend.

She shrugs a little, "But I'm with you now." Gale frowns. Something's off, but he doesn't exactly know what.

"C'mere." He tells her, motioning for the blonde to come towards him. She obliges slowly, dragging her feet on the forest floor. Gale frowns again as she sits next to him, fiddling with her fingers. She's pale. Despite her already milky skin, she looks like a ghost. Madge's hair is thrown up into a very messy bun that she clearly put no care into, and she's wearing one of her father's old flannels. "Madge?" Gale asks, concern flooding his system. "Something wrong?"

Gale knows that her mother is dying. She's told him several times, and he worries that something has happened. They haven't seen each other for a couple days. But, Gale pushes that horrid thought out of his head. He would've heard sooner. Besides, the District would have heard the news if something had happened.

Madge starts to shake her head, but then crumbles, crawling into Gale's lap and sobbing into his chest. Gale reacts instantly, wrapping his arms tight around her back and pressing herself into his body. Gale's hands stroke her back, while hers rest on his chest, fisting in his shirt. "Oh, baby," Gale murmurs, but that only makes her cry harder. "Don't cry, baby, please don't cry. Tell me what's wrong."

She sobs and she sobs for over thirty minutes. Gale has no clue what's going on, and he doesn't know what to do. Usually, when she's upset, Madge will talk about it. But she can't stop crying enough to tell Gale what's going on. So he just holds her and kisses her forehead to get her to eventually calm down.

When her sobs turn to sniffles and her tears dry on her face, she finally looks up at Gale. "Talk to me." He whispers to her, and she stifles a sob. "Please, Madge. Tell me what's going on."

Madge looks at her fingers and she takes a heaving breath. "My dad..." She pauses a moment, and Gale tips her chin up, but she won't meet his eyes. "My dad.. He's going to kill me."

Gale's brows furrow, and he shakes his head, forcing a smile. "Why would he kill you, Madge?"

She's quiet for a few seconds, before her voice comes out in a hoarse whisper, "I missed my period three days ago." Gale doesn't say anything, but he honestly doesn't get why that's a big deal. Sure, in health class he's learned about the female anatomy and menstrual cycles, but he's never thought much about what happens if a woman misses her period.

"And?" Gale says, prompting her. Madge's eyes fill with tears again, "Oh, God, Madge what did I say?" She shakes her head rapidly and takes another sharp breath.

"You... you didn't say anything, Gale." She cries, but Gale forces her to look at him.

Gale frowns at her actions. "Madge, please tell me what's going on. You're scaring me and—"

"I'm pregnant!" Madge finally cries, tears streaking down her face. She buries her head in Gale's chest as he sits in confused silence. He slowly wraps his arms around her and she remains quiet as he processes the information he's just heard.

She missed her cycle. Gale's struck with a realization as desperate disappointment floods his body. She's pregnant. Madge is pregnant. Oh, _God_...

Gale chokes out, "Is it mine?"

Madge bobs her head slowly, "You're the only person I've ever..." She croaks, and trails off but Gale knows what she's saying. He was her first. She wasn't his, but it felt like his first time. It was lovely and prefect and everything he wanted for her. Oh, god, her first time and she's... What are the odds.

"I'm sorry," Gale whispers, looking down at her stomach, "I'm so sorry." She shakes her head over and over again, trying to prevent Gale from staring at her stomach.

"Stop looking," She mumbles, dropping her forehead to his shoulder. But Gale can't stop looking. Inside of his girlfriend, his baby is already growing. He doesn't know what to say to her at this point.

So they don't talk. They sit in their comfortable silence for a very long time, both thinking about something else. "Are you sure?" Gale finally croaks, and Madge nods against his shoulder.

"Yes." She pauses and her hands twine with his. Gale's grip is weak, as is his heart. "I went to Mrs. Everdeen yesterday, and she... She told me."

Gale nods as Madge wraps her arms around his chest. What Gale says next physically pains him to say it. "If... if you don't... Don't want it, Madge, we... We can..." Madge pulls away from him before he can even finish his sentence.

"No!" She yelps, looking at Gale, and he quickly backs off the subject, "No," She repeats, more quiet than the first time, "It's ours and I want to keep it."

Gale forces a smile, but inside he's crumbling. He doesn't know what to do. "Okay," He murmurs, finally letting his fingers touch her stomach. They scrape over the smooth skin and try to feel for something, but Gale knows that nothing's going to be showing just yet.

"My dad's going to kill me," She finally murmurs and Gale shakes his head.

"No, he won't. He'll kill me because _I _wasn't careful enough. But let's not think about that right now." Gale flops backwards so he's laying on the forest grass and Madge falls with him. "We're going to have a baby," Gale murmurs, fingers rubbing over her hips, "Madge, we can't change that. But we have to make the best of it. We're going to have to tell my parents and then figure out what we're going to do. But we'll get through it. I _promise _you. You're not going to do this on your own."

* * *

That night, Madge is in a daze. She and Gale left the woods a couple hours later after they had talked it over. She wasn't to tell her father until next Sunday, when Gale is off of work. He isn't supposed to tell his family until a day she can get away from her parents.

Madge is distracted all through dinner and picks at her food. Her father doesn't even notice that she's not eating. Madge is worried that anything she puts in she'll throw right up. She threw up this morning everything she had in her stomach and was miserable. Besides, everyone on her plate looks disgusting. All she wants is some oranges, but they don't have any. She's been extremely tired lately and she has been doing badly in her studies.

When she missed her period three days ago, she knew. Madge knew in that moment that she was pregnant. She and Gale have only had sex one time, and that was a few weeks ago. It's typical for her to get pregnant the first time she has sex.

Madge has dreaded telling Gale for the few days. She knew that he was going to panic. Hell, she's panicking. Madge doesn't have a clue what to do. Sure, Gale said that if her father lost his shit when he found out and kicked her out she could live with them, but what if his parents don't let her? His parents like her, is this going to cause them to hate her? Are they going to say that she's the reason Gale's tied down now? Madge has to leave the dinner table early, excusing herself before running up to her room and locking the door.

She starts crying as soon as she's alone. These mood swings are killing her. One second she's laughing and smiling, and the next she's sobbing. She tries to stifle her sobs so her father or housekeeper can't hear.

Madge starts to dread going back to school. She's going to start showing soon, and people at school will surely notice. Gale isn't even there to get them to back off of her. Her father will start noticing the changes, as well. Madge definitely has.

There's a tap on her window and her head spins to find Gale waiting in the tree. This is how he sneaks in at night when he needs to see her. Madge rushes from the floor and opens the window. Gale slips in soundlessly, landing lightly on his feet. Immediately, he engulfs her in his arms. Her tears have stopped but she feels miserable.

"Are you okay?" Gale whispers into her hair as her fingers curl into his thin jacket.

Madge nods. "I am. I just need you." Gale nods and he sits down on the bed, Madge laying down in the bed.

"Get some sleep," Gale murmurs, pulling the covers up to Madge's shoulders. "Does Wednesday work for you?"

Madge nods again. Wednesday is the day that Gale's parents will hate her, the day that her life goes to shit. "Do you think they'll hate me?"

Gale's head shakes rapidly and he bends to give his girlfriend a kiss. "Definitely not, Madge. I'll talk to them first before I have you talk. Okay?"

"Okay," Madge whispers, her hands resting on her stomach under the covers, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Everyday," Gale whispers back, kissing her again, "I love you. Both of you."

Madge forces a smile and pecks his cheek. "I love you too."

* * *

_A/N: I've been dying to write this plot bunny for a very long time. I'm expecting this to be 10 chapters long and it will be updated every day or so. I don't intend for there to be triggers during this story. I apologize in advance for it. Tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hello? Anyone out there?**

* * *

Madge trembles on her walk to the Seam. By now, she's learned the way to Gale's house without getting lost. Her fingers shake and she can hardly walk straight without a pinch of fear running through her. Gale said that he would talk to them first, but Madge has no idea how he will do that with three other siblings running around.

When the mayor's daughter reaches the small, crumbling Seam house, she can feel her whole body turn cold. Madge weakly knocks and Gale's outside before anyone in his family can see her. She immediately buries her face into his chest, willing herself not to start crying. Gale tightens his grip on her and rests his chin on her head. "I'm so scared." Madge whispers, and Gale's fingers curl into her hair.

"Don't be. It's going to be alright. We're going to be alright." He murmurs, glancing down at her stomach. He wonders when she's going to get big. "My parents know you're coming, so just don't act nervous, okay? I'm going to get Rory to take Posy and Vick into the back room when we talk to my parents." Madge reaches up and brushes a bit of coal from his cheek and he gives her a tired smile. "Ready?"

Madge nods weakly and wipes any stray tears from her face before following Gale into his small house. Posy immediately jumps at Madge, smiling widely, before pulling her onto the couch. Madge can't resist Posy, honestly. She's too sweet.

Gale pulls Rory outside momentarily, so the rest of his family can't hear. "Gale, what?"

"Listen to me." Gale says sternly, forcing Rory to look at him. At the sternness of his brother's voice, Rory pays sharp attention. "Something's happened. I need to talk to Ma and Pa later tonight, and I need you to get Vick and Posy into the backroom. Okay?"

"What's going on?" Rory asks, his eyes narrowing.

"Please just trust me, Rory. You'll know soon enough, I just need you to do exactly what I ask."

Rory finally nods, but then asks, "Is it bad? What's happened, I mean."

Gale sighs deeply, rubbing his face, "It could be, depending on how everything goes." Gale pauses and sighs some more. "Just don't mention this conversation to Ma, or Pa, or anyone for that matter." Rory nods slowly, and the two brothers hurry back inside. Gale immediately plops down to Madge on the couch and his arm snakes around her shoulder while she reads to Posy. He can't help but this she's going to be a phenomenal mother when this baby is actually born.

Gale drops his mouth to her ear and whispers, "I'm ready when you are."

Madge freezes a bit, but then nods. "After dinner." The couple agrees on that, and it seems that the time ticks down faster than either of them would like. They end up washing dishes together, just like every other night Madge is over. As soon as they're done, Gale turns to his parents sitting at the table. Madge keeps drying the last few dishes she has left in the soap suds.

"Pa? Ma?" The two Hawthorne's turn to face their eldest son with bright smiles on their faces. They drop when the see his face. "Can we talk?" At this, Rory scurries out of the kitchen, pulling his two youngest siblings with him. Hazelle glances around at the sudden movement, but says nothing. The two adults glance momentarily at one another, concern flashing through their gaze.

"Of course, Gale." Ian finally says, patting the chair next to him. Gale shakily makes his way to the chair, nerves finally flooding his body. He had tried to remain calm for Madge, but now he wants to explode. Madge keeps drying, finally letting the tears fill her eyes. _They're going to hate me_, Madge thinks to herself, while finishing up the dishes.

Gale's quiet for several more seconds, running through his words. Should he just come out and say it? No, that would cause trouble. Work them up to it? Gale doesn't know. Finally, he settles on, "Something's happened."

Hazelle raises a brow at her son, but doesn't say anything. She urges him to continue while Ian stares in wonder at his son. "And I don't know how you two will take it." At this, both parents look at each other, great fear in their eyes. Madge finishes the dishes and places them in their cupboard before wiping her eyes quickly. She takes a small moment before turning around to face her fate. She slowly pads across the room and shakily takes the seat next to Gale. His hand almost immediately finds her, squeezing it reassuringly. Madge stares at their twined hands and has to choke back a sob when Gale finally forces out the few words that make everything final.

"Madge is pregnant."

His parents are quiet for a very, very long time. Madge finally wills herself to look up at the two of them to find them speaking to one another without any words. Hazelle's the one who speaks up first, "Madge, dear, come with me." Madge's eyes snap to Hazelle's face and Madge is very surprised to find Hazelle doesn't look angry at all. Madge glances at Gale quickly and he gives her a gentle nod.

The mayor's daughter stands shakily and follows Gale's mother out of the room and into the bedroom. Madge blinks the tears from her eyes when Hazelle gives her a warm hug. "How long have you known?"

Madge chokes out, "A few weeks. I-I don't know." Hazelle is understanding with Madge. "I went to Mrs. Everdeen and she... she told me."

Hazelle nods, "You're going to be alright, Madge." Madge chokes back a sob quickly and Hazelle immediately wraps her son's girlfriend into a hug, "Oh, shh, don't cry, Madge. We're going to take good care of you. _Gale_ will take good care of you."

"You mean... You aren't mad?" Madge shakily forces out, gently wiping the tears from her face.

Hazelle shakes her head a bit and sighs, "I'm not angry with either of you. I'm just a little disappointed that Gale wasn't careful enough, but it's too late to change that, now." Madge starts to cry again and Hazelle shakes her head, "It's okay, dear. We can't change what's happened. But, we _can_ change what happens now."

"I don't want to be a burden," Madge starts slowly, "Two more mouths to feed, it's just..."

"You will definitely not be a burden, Madge. Gale loves you and we do too. Don't worry about that, now." Hazelle smiles a bit and taps Madge's stomach, "Besides, you and Gale? It'll be a stunner."

Madge lets out a shaky laugh as Hazelle starts to instruct her on foods she should eat, what she should and shouldn't do, stuff like that. Madge can only wonder what Gale's father is saying to him because she knows that he'll _never_ tell her.

* * *

Ian is quiet for an extremely long time after his wife leaves.

Finally, he speaks. "Well, Gale, I don't know exactly what to say to you." Gale hangs his head in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Pa." Gale starts to say, "I wasn't careful enough and now this has happened."

Ian sighs for a moment, "I'm not angry. Just very disappointed, Gale." Gale swallows thickly and drums his fingers on his knee. "Your mother and I had you when we were young, you know that?"

Gale looks up and shakes his head. "Yeah. I was maybe a couple years older than you, she was about your age. We were scared out of our minds, Gale. I suspect that you are. For yourself, for Madge, for the baby." Gale makes a motion with his head and grunts. "And it seems that you've fallen into the same trap we did."

Gale nods. "I-I'm sorry, Pa. I never thought that she would get pregnant this soon, that I'd be responsible for two more people."

"That's what we thought," Ian says, shaking his head a bit, "but it all turned out well, Gale. You and Madge aren't going to be alone in this process. Your mother has immense knowledge on pregnancy and how to take care of babies, and you and Madge both have a fantastic parental and maternal qualities. Stay here for a second." Gale watches as his father walks across the creaking floorboards to the small chest on top of a shelf in the cupboards. He pulls a small bag out of the chest and pads back to Gale.

"This has been in our family for generations, Gale. The twin for it rests on your mother's finger." Ian hands something small to his eldest son, and Gale takes it. He immediately feels nervous when he realizes what it is. A ring. A small, silver band with a small green gemstone resting on it. "Give it to Madge."

"Pa, I-I can't." Gale says, nerves seeping out of his voice.

"Yes, you can." Ian says, staring his father down. "And you will. Pretty soon, she's going to start showing. And then, people will start to question it. The mayor's daughter pregnant? She's seventeen, Gale. Everyone will be bugging her with it. Especially if there's no one to claim the baby. There will be questions, and there will need to be answers." Gale nods; of course his dad will get into the technical stuff.

"I know. And I'll have those answers."

His father's next words chill him. "What about her father? How will he take this?"

Gale's voice falters. "I don't... I don't know, Pa." Gale's fingers run through his hair repeatedly as his father continues.

"And what are you going to do when the baby's born, Gale? It will wake up this entire family."

"I know, Pa, I'm working on that." Gale's saved from answering when his mother and girlfriend return from the back bedroom. Madge looks much better than she did earlier, and she's starting to get that glow that women get when they're pregnant. Madge takes the seat next to Gale and his arm slowly snakes around her waist. Hazelle notices and gives Madge a small smile.

"Give your father and I a moment." Hazelle says, looking towards Gale. The two adults scurry into the back room and Madge leans against Gale.

"You saved me from a lecture." Gale forces a chuckle and Madge forces a smile back.

Madge sighs. "What are we going to do, Gale?" The ring in Gale's pocket weighs him down heavily.

* * *

When Gale shows up at Madge's house, he's worried. His mother pressed his Reaping shirt and pants and Gale looks as presentable as a miner from the Seam can. Madge is waiting for him outside.

"He's not in a good mood." She tells him quietly, smoothing down his collar.

"Well, shit." Gale murmurs and Madge frowns, standing on her toes to kiss him.

"Don't cuss." She murmurs, and he smiles a bit. It seems that now that his parents know she's not as worried. Madge knows that her father will lose it, and she's accepted that. She was just worried that Gale's parents would hate her.

Gale chuckles before asking, "Do you feel any different?"

Her brows furrow and she shrugs, "I mean, my boobs hurt and I'm always tired and my ankles hurt, but other than that no. You?"

"My boobs don't hurt but I guess yeah." Madge shoves his chest a little bit.

Madge leads him into the house and as usual, he's shocked by the grandness of the house. He tries to avoid it, though. Once up the stairs, they pass Madge's bedroom where they made love and his heart nearly skips a beat, but then he remembers what came from that night. Madge knocks quickly on her father's study and there's a quiet voice that says, "Come in."

Madge takes a deep breath and leads Gale by the hand into the study. "Daddy? We need to talk."

Mayor Undersee looks up quickly, a grin on his face directed towards his daughter, but as soon as the Mayor's eyes set on Gale, they turn as cold as ice and Gale feels his bones chill.

"Yes, dear. Is something wrong?"

Instead of easing him into it like Gale did with his family, Madge blurts it out quietly. "I'm pregnant." Gale nearly runs out of the room as soon as Mayor Undersee stands.

"I'm sorry, I believe I heard you wrong. I _heard_ you say that you are pregnant." Gale's fingers dig into her shoulders as Mayor Undersee moves towards his only daughter. Gale can see the anger radiating off of the Mayor. "Is it his?" He motions up to Gale and Madge shakily nods, suddenly very afraid of her father. "Get out."

"Daddy—" Madge starts, her voice shaking.

"I said, get out, Margaret." His voice shakes with anger and Madge knows she should move but she can't, she's frozen in her place.

"Sir, please think this through—" Gale reasons with his girlfriends father, but he's not having it.

"_Get out_!" He shouts, and Gale feels his heart snap for the girl standing in front of him. A stony silence comes over the room. "You have five minutes." Mayor Undersee looks towards Gale, "Get out now." Mr. Undersee looks towards Madge. "No daughter of mine will be living under this roof if she's pregnant."

At that, Madge completely cracks and tears flood her eyes and stream down her face in a waterfall. She rushes out of the room quickly, her cries echoing. "You're making a huge mistake." Gale hisses, before stomping out of the house, anger and fear coursing through his veins.

Madge appears five minutes later, holding a small bag. She immediately falls onto Gale's chest, sobbing her eyes out. Gale takes her bag and slings it over his shoulder before wrapping his arms around her tightly. When she's finally able to compose herself, Gale wipes her eyes. "We're going to be okay." Gale pauses, starting to lead her to his home, "I promise, Madge. We're going to get through this.

* * *

Madge stays on the Hawthorne's small couch for five days until Gale finally takes action. The couple has disappeared into the meadow, and Madge has finally started smiling a bit again. She's been down in a well since her father completely kicked her out, and Gale's hardly been able to get her to smile. There have only been a few times that he's gotten her too, maybe when he finds her knitting small socks and he puts them on his fingers and runs up her stomach, but that's about it.

Gale rolls so that Madge is hovering over him. "I love you," He murmurs and Madge gives him a very small smile and bends to peck his mouth. Gale's fingers skirt under the shirt she's wearing and he smiles when he realizes that soon enough their baby is going to start growing.

"I love you more." She teases and Gale smiles.

"I'm pretty sure I love you most, considering there's two of you in one body." Madge actually smiles at that one and Gale feels his heart leap in his chest. "Madge? You realize that things are going to get really complicated soon."

"I know," Madge sighs, leaning down on Gale's chest. "I might drop out of school when the baby starts growing."

Gale sits up abruptly, "No, Madge, you don't have to do that."

Madge nods. "Yes I do. School stress is not good for the baby, and I don't want that kind of attention. Gale, it's my decision. It's what's best for the baby." Gale finally accepts her decision and nods.

Gale's heart pounds in his chest when he finally speaks again. "Can I ask you something?"

Madge nods and Gale sits up quickly fumbling in his pocket for the object that's weighed him down for the past week and a half. "Will you marry me?" Madge starts to laugh as if it's a joke, but when she sees the silver band twisted in Gale's fingers, her laughing drops and she looks at him in disbelief. "I know... I know that we're completely young and we don't know what we're doing, but it's best for us and what's coming. I love you, Madge, and I want to be with you. It's not just for the baby, but... For us, Madge."

Madge stares at him for a moment, before she lets out a shaky laugh. "I love you," She murmurs, crawling into his lap. "Of course I'll marry you." Gale smiles a little bit and presses his lips against hers, smiling into the kiss. His fingers tangle into her hair and hers fist into his shirt. They press closer to one another and Gale can see a bit of light shine through this otherwise devastating situation.

* * *

They decide on Saturday night, so they have a day to themselves the next day.

It's just Gale's family that knows, as well as the Everdeen's, courtesy of Rory.

Madge stands in the back bedroom of the Hawthorne's house. Hazelle demanded that the two didn't see one another before, and Gale already waits at the Justice Hall, where they will be bonded to one another forever. Madge's fingers shake as Hazelle zips up the back of her dress. It's one of her old dresses, one that she was very fond of. It's a soft, blue dress and it doesn't irritate Madge at all. The baby hasn't really started to show just yet, for which Madge is thankful. She won't have to get married with a baby bump.

"You look beautiful, dear." Hazelle muses, brushing a lock of hair from Madge's face. "Ready?"

The nerves finally get to Madge as she, Hazelle and Posy hurry to the Justice Hall. They had to keep this arrangement on the down-low because of Madge's father. Ian meets the three when they reach the Justice Hall. "He's at the top with Rory." Madge nods a bit, her fingers shaking, "Madge? I'm glad that you're going to be my daughter-in-law." Madge forces a smile and she's gently pushed up the steps to Gale.

He turns at the right time, and a lazy smile comes over his face. "Wow." He murmurs, immediately wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning down to kiss her quickly. "You look so _beautiful_."

Madge smiles brightly, standing on her toes to kiss him again. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Gale responds, leading her by the hand into the Justice Hall. They sign in quickly, and wait for several minutes before they're called into the back. Gale's hands shake on the small of Madge's back as they're lead back. Somehow, they bypassed the fact that Madge is underage. Gale never figures out how they got past that.

The aging man who will wed them slides behind a podium a rests a book on it. The room is musty and filled with cobwebs, but neither of them notice. They're too wrapped up in one another to notice.

"I'll get right too it then," The man says, grinning a bit at the young couple. "We are gathered here today to join these two people, Margaret Undersee and Gale Hawthorne, in the state of Holy Matrimony under the eye of President Snow and the laws of Panem." He pauses, and turns towards Gale, who can't keep his eyes off of Madge. "Gale."

"Yes," His voice is rough and shaky.

"Do you take Margaret as your lawfully wedded wife, to live together under the holy state of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her in sickness and health, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Gale murmurs, turning to face Madge. She sniffles and he wipes under her eyes slightly.

"And do you, Margaret, take Gale as your lawfully wedded husband, to live together under the holy state of Matrimony?" Madge released a strangled noise from her throat and Gale still can't take his eyes off of the woman in front of him. Not only is she the mother of his child, but soon to be his wife. The thought makes him feel giddy. "Will you love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him in sickness and health, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Madge's voice shakes, and Gale can't help but smile at her.

"Take her hand, Gale." The young man does, and the aging man in front of the couple hands Gale a ring. "Take this ring, and slide it onto her finger." And Gale does so. Madge lets out a shaky laugh when the wedding ring finally rests on her finger. "Margaret?" She's handed a ring, and Madge tries to copy Gale's actions as quickly as she can, but her fingers are shaking so much. Gale's face lights up when the ring finally is on his finger.

"And now, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Gale's lips are on Madge's before the aging man can finish his speech. Madge squeaks into his mouth as he lifts her off of the ground and tightly holds onto her. They're _married_.

* * *

They receive a housing assignment several streets over from the rest of the Hawthorne's. It doesn't seem too far, but honestly, Madge doesn't think much of it. All she can think is that she and Gale are _married_. He's hers and she's his. Everything that they own they now share.

Gale's family helps them move in. Sure, there's already a bunch of necessities, such as kitchenware and sheets and some cleaning supplies, but the other Hawthorne's bring them more stuff. Hazelle starts to make the bed and Ian and Rory and Vick starts to unpack. Madge occupies Posy for a moment.

Gale seems to be floating on air. He's married to the mother of his child and now she's his _wife. _He can't think straight the entire time his family is there.

Finally, they're left alone and Madge scurries through the small shack, looking at everything. The wood is rotting in places and the rough leaks in others, and honestly things just aren't in the best shape. Her eyes gaze over the mirror in the bathroom and the counters in the kitchen. Madge hurries into the bedroom and sits lightly on the bed, feeling the springs bounce beneath her. She rubs a bit of dust off the metal headboard and Gale watches her intently, his smile finally dropping from his face.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs, moving across the small bedroom to her side, "I'm sorry I can't give you and the baby more."

Madge's hands cup his cheeks before giving him a deep kiss. "It's okay. It's what we have and it's _home_."

Gale smiles a little bit as Madge presses them down on the bed and they begin their new lives together, just as a journey begins as well.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, wow thanks. I worked pretty hard on this and I didn't really get a response on it, so I'm hoping I'll get one this time? Please and thank you._


	3. Chapter 3

Gale notices the changes before she does. They've been married for two weeks now, and honestly Gale is pretty happy. Sure, Madge has crazy mood swings and insane food cravings, but they're getting by. It's not ideal living in the Seam, Gale will say that. He's found more and more that he's been giving Madge bigger helpings for food and he's doing everything he can to make this process easier. They're low on money because the salary of the mines isn't fantastic, but Gale's hunting and bartering at the Hob helps them get by.

Mrs. Everdeen confirmed that Madge was ten weeks along yesterday, and the baby bump is slowly becoming evident. Gale loves it. He loves that he can feel her stomach and feel the baby that's there. Mrs. Everdeen said that by now the baby's fingers and toes have developed, as has it's heartbeat. Madge has become the most beautiful girl he's ever seen because of the pregnancy. She's started to seriously have that pregnancy glow and her skin seems clearer and much more healthier than before.

Gale can't keep his hands off of her one night. "Gale," Madge chuckles while working on her studies. She suspects that she'll be dropping them soon, as she's starting to show, "Stop it."

"Mm." Gale replies, his fingers sliding under her school shirt to graze against her belly that's starting to develop. It's a very small baby bump, but it's definitely there and Gale can notice it more than anyone. "God, you're beautiful."

She snorts. "I'm bloated and I feel gross. I have to go to the bathroom literally every ten minutes and my back is killing me. This isn't very beautiful to me."

"Well, it doesn't matter what you think," Gale muses, laughing at her. "All that matters is that I think my wife looks lovely pregnant." Madge still can't express what she feels like whenever he calls her his _wife_.

Madge chuckles before pushing him away. "I need to study."

"Fine." Gale murmurs, pecking her cheek once. "What do you want for dinner? I don't know why I ask, it'll change in like twenty minutes." Madge shoves his chest and Gale snickers.

"Anything's fine with me," She muses, staring intently at something on her paper that she doesn't understand. "I'll cook tomorrow night."

Gale smiles a bit. Even though Madge grew up in a privileged life, she still knows the basics of things. Hazelle has been coming over twice a week to check up on Madge and teach her a bit more about cooking and being a wife. Gale loves it when he comes home to find Madge humming while she wipes up some of the coal he's tracked in.

The mines are as bad as always, but since he's been married to Madge, Gale's been able to get through the day because he knows that he can come home to her every night. The talking has started though. The other miners know that Gale and Madge recently got married, and lately, the talk about Madge being pregnant has started. The whispers echo in Gale's head whenever he hears something that sounds close to _Madge_ or _baby_ or _pregnant_. It takes all he has not to sock the guys who started the whispering in the face.

* * *

There's one night when the couple is lying in bed when Madge suddenly turns in Gale's arms. His brows furrow sleepily, and Madge whispers, "Gale? Are you awake?"

"Mmhmm." Gale murmurs, opening his eyes to face his wife. When he sees that she looks worried about something, he becomes immediately alert. "Something wrong?" His eyes dive to her stomach but he finds everything normal.

Madge stumbles on her words and then her face drops to her hands. "Hey," Gale murmurs, sitting up, "Don't do that. You need to talk to me, Madge."

"I... I'm scared, Gale." His brows furrow again and tears leak out of her eyes. He quickly wipes them away. "What if... What if I miscarry?"

That thought sends a bullet through Gale's heart. He hadn't thought of that yet. And, living in the Seam, it is common. Hazelle was lucky; she never miscarried. She got through all four of her pregnancies without anything like that. "You won't," He reassures his wife, bringing her closer to him, "I'm doing everything I can to make this work, Madge."

"I know..." Madge says, crawling into Gale's lap, "I know that. I just... I can't help but be scared about it, y'know? What if something does happen? What would we do then?"

Gale sighs and runs his fingers through her golden hair lightly. "Get through it. Love each other." He murmurs, looking down at her. "We don't even have to worry about it, Madge, because it's not going to happen. We're going to get through this and have our baby. Okay?"

"I'm still worried," Madge murmurs and Gale shakes his head.

"Don't," He says sternly, tipping her chin up, "It's bad for the baby and us. I need you _not_ to worry. Leave that to me."

* * *

Madge drops school the next week. It took a ton of paperwork from both her and Gale, and it took several days for it all to process it. There was one point where she was worried that there would be a need for her father's signature, but because Madge is married, that was unneeded. She was completely grateful for that. Luckily, she doesn't have to deal with the whispers and gossip about her anymore.

At this point in time, Madge is become much more tired and much more stressed and emotional, and this puts a strain on their marriage. They fought twice last week about stupid things which both ended in Madge crying and Gale feeling absolutely horrible about himself.

This was one of those nights.

Madge was already stressed from how much has been happening with the baby and Gale's been putting in extra hours in the mines to get more money for them. Then, she accidentally burned their dinner on the rickety old stove. Gale came rushing into the small kitchen, coughing on the bit of smoke that's started to build up. Madge is already crying from what she's done, and Gale hastily dumps what's left in the water bucket on the fire burning on the stove.

Both of them cough, and finally, Gale turns around to Madge. "You need to be more careful, Madge."

A twinge of annoyance runs through Madge. "It's not like I wasn't being careful, Gale." She snaps.

"I know that," He snaps back, "You just need to be more careful. These stoves are extremely old."

Madge huffs and shoves the pot in the sink. "It's not like I tried to burn it." Madge says, feeling that annoyance dissipate into defeat.

Gale turns to face his wife, a old ratted kitchen towel in his hands. "I know you didn't, Madge. I understand that you grew up with someone doing all of this for you, but you need to try harder."

Madge's eyes widen and fill with anger. "Do you think I'm _not _trying?" Gale's eyes widen with the realization with what he just said and he reaches for the wife. "Gale, I'm trying as hard as I can! I know that I'm not the ideal Seam girl you wanted to marry but I'm _trying_!" Madge's eyes fill with tears and she rushes away from the man reaching for her.

She hurries into the bathroom and slams the door, the echo of it going through the small shack. That's when the tears start. Then, the sobbing.

"Madge?" She hears Gale's voice from outside the door, "Let me in."

"No," she forces out through a sob.

"Baby, please let me in." He knocks lightly on the door and Madge continues to cry, except now they're much quieter. Her hands press against her small bump as Gale continues knocking on the door. He's persistent. Finally, he gives up, and Madge remains resting against the wall, her cries eventually stop and she feels empty. Madge hates crying.

She moves to the door and slowly opens it, only to find Gale sitting on the bed directly in front of the door, his fingers repeatedly running through his dark locks. He looks as defeated as Madge feels. As soon as Madge sees him, she tries to push back into the bathroom, but Gale's too quick. He tugs his wife gently towards him and while she struggles, he's too strong. He pulls her onto the bed.

"Look at me, Madge." Gale says sternly, eventually grabbing her face and forcing her to look at him. "Please look at me." Tears leak out of her eyes again and he tries to wipe them away but she jerks away from him.

"_Madge_." Madge finally looks at her husband and she finds his eyes red rimmed and sad. "I love _you_. I told you that when we got married, Madge. I don't... I don't want some Seam girl for my wife. Maybe I did once, but now I only want _you_. Please listen to me, Madge." She forces herself to pay attention and to not cry. "You're everything that I want, and I could ask for nothing more. You're doing the best you can, I know that. I know that this is difficult for you, and I'm sorry for snapping at you."

He pauses and Madge's fingers muse the hair on the base of his neck. "I'm scared and I'm worried for you and the baby. I'm scared that something's going to happen and I'm going to lose you or the baby or _both_. I couldn't handle that, Madge." He pauses, and her forehead drops to his shoulder. "I love you so much. I'm sorry."

"I love you too," Madge replies quietly, "I'm sorry I got angry."

Gale sighs. "I hate fighting with you. I hate stressing you out and I hate worrying you with that stuff." Madge leans up from his shoulder and kisses him quickly.

"It's okay. We're both stressed." The couple is hardly living, it's only surviving. They hardly live off of Gale's small salary and they can hardly afford anything. The only way they get more money than most people living in the Seam is because Gale hunts illegally. But, as for now, they have one another. And when the baby is born that will lead to another mouth that needs to be fed, but they'll survive.

* * *

"Madge?" Gale calls from the bedroom. He got a surprise for her from the Hob.

"Yeah?" She calls back from the kitchen.

Gale grins; he can't wait to see her face. "C'mere!" He hears her grumble a bit and he grins even more.

"Gale, if this is another one of your funny jokes I don't want to—" She freezes when she enters the bedroom. "Oh, _Gale_." It's a crib. Not in bad shape, with the thin mattress and everything. She moves to his side and curls into it. "Where did you get it?"

"The Hob. Got it cheap off of Greasy Sae. She sold it to me under one condition." Madge looks towards Gale to find him grinning widely. "She gets to see the baby." Madge laughs and presses on her toes to kiss him.

"Of course she can." Madge moves towards the crib and her fingers run over the wood of the crib and she smiles. "I'm sure we can find some blankets that we can spare to make the bed up, when the baby comes."

Suddenly, the aspect of a baby is very real. Gale appears next to her side. "Three and a half months?"

"Something like that." Madge replies, leaning into his side again.

Gale picks his wife off of the ground and drops her lightly on the bed. "God, we're going to have a baby."

"That we are." Madge smiles, pecking his lips, "And we're going to be ready for it."

* * *

_A/N: As you can see, Madge is slowly developing more and more as time goes on. And some trouble in paradise, I believe. Heh heh. Thoughts? _


	4. Chapter 4

As Madge's second trimester begins, she finds that she's no longer nauseated and exhausted all of the time. The expectant mother was pleased to find out that the rates of miscarriage went down when she entered the second trimester, but Gale still seems a bit worried. He doesn't voice his concerns to anyone, though. Until Thom comes asking questions.

"How's she doing?" He asks him one day in an undertone while they work.

Gale grins a bit like he does whenever someone mentions Madge's pregnancy. "She's doing great."

"Just great?" Gale shoves his childhood friend a bit before returning to swinging his pickaxe at the wall.

"She's getting along well, actually." Thom grins at Gale's happiness and glances around him before wiping a bit of coal from his brow.

"Are you ready?" Thom asks him, "To have a baby, I mean?"

Gale shrugs, knocking a bit of coal off of the wall. "I guess. If not I have six more months to figure out how to be a dad."

Thom chuckles, "Is Madge ready?" Thom notices that Gale's eyes light up whenever he starts talking about Madge and her pregnancy.

"I'm sure she is. She... She has this amazing motherly vibe that's just perfect and—"

"You are a lovesick puppy." Thom then says, chuckling. "Love is _weird_."

Gale shoves his friend again, before moving to dump some coal in the bucket. His back hurts. "Oh, and loving Bristel _isn't_ weird, either?"

"Can it."

* * *

The days pass, and fall comes upon them. Madge makes it through her second to last reaping without a problem, and Rory makes it through his reaping as well. Two poor 12 year olds were picked to compete in the Quarter Quell. Madge was terrified she would get picked, but Gale had to reassure her that she was fine. He didn't even know what was going to happen.

The one good thing about it getting colder is how close Madge cuddles next to Gale at night. She already fits perfectly in his side; they mold together like two pieces of a puzzle. But, now, they pile blankets on top of themselves and Madge curls right into Gale's side, her back presses against his chest and his knees go behind her kneecaps. He'll rest one arm under her head and wrap the other arm around her waist and rest it under her shirt on her belly.

It's grown a bit more and Madge claims that she can feel a bit of fluttering in her stomach, but whenever Gale tries to pick something out, it stops. He finds it greatly annoying because he wants to feel _something_. He wants to know that the baby is there and that it's growing everyday.

By the end of Madge's fourth month, she's become much more ready for this than Gale thought she'd be. While it's still difficult to realize that she's pregnant, people are staring to notice that something's different. Gale knows for a fact that she hasn't been in town much due to the thought that she might not be welcome there, but on the few occasions she is in town, she says that she gets lots of stares.

Her hormones have skyrocketed in the past two weeks. Not that Gale's complaining, but besides their sex life turning fantastic, she's also started to feel very bloated and indigested. She can't stand it.

Mrs. Everdeen says that the second trimester is the easiest, but Madge begs to differ. Even Gale begs to differ.

Katniss has come by once since she found out that Madge is pregnant and Gale is very pleased to see that she's finally speaking again. Sure, she's always been a quiet girl, but after Peeta's death she resorted to silence. Gale can see the faraway look in her eyes even when she's talking to them.

Madge notices that day by day her waistline expands. Gale loves touching her bump; just feeling it gives him so much pleasure and happiness. Madge, though, is already started to feel insecure about her weight gain. Gale notices it when he catches her looking in the mirror after waking up one Sunday morning.

"What're you looking at?" Gale asks her, poking her belly a bit. She frowns and Gale turns to her. "Something up?"

"Am I looking bigger?" The question throws Gale off guard.

"What? No?" He murmurs to his wife, pecking her cheek lightly. "You look beautiful." And she does.

She huffs. "I'm gaining weight."

Gale shrugs. "So? That's a good thing in the Seam, Madge." She sighs again. "That's going to happen. Weight gain, I mean. It's natural for a woman to gain weight when she's pregnant. It'll disappear when the baby is born."

Madge huffs again, "I just... I don't feel comfortable with it."

"Madge," Gale chuckles a bit, wrapping his arms around her from behind, "It doesn't matter because I think you look just fine. You look amazing. Usually, by this time pregnant women have gained like fifty pounds or something," Madge chuckles a bit, "but you still look the same to me, Madge. I'll love you no matter what you look like."

Just as Gale gets her to smile and he releases her, she suddenly gets a look. "Gale!" He turns back to her quickly and she pulls his hands to rest on her belly. Then, he feels it. Finally. The light fluttering that's erupted in her stomach.

Gale lets out a shaky laugh and then picks up his wife, spinning her around the tiny bathroom. "That's our baby," he forces out, "That's ours."

* * *

One evening, when Gale returns from work and hears sobbing coming from the bedroom, he immediately assumes the worst. He hastily yanks his helmet and boots off, trying to ignore the feeling of dread that's settled into his veins, before striding back to the bedroom to find Madge lying on the bed, sobbing her eyes out.

Gale crawls towards her, ignoring the fact that he's getting coal _everywhere_, and slowly pulls his wife towards him. As soon as Madge realizes that he's there, she lurches towards him and buries her face into his coal covered miners shirt, sobbing. Gale hastily feels for her stomach, and he's grateful to find that there's still a bump present. That lifts the world off of his shoulders.

The miner wraps his arms around his wife tightly and holds her close, letting her sob. Gale doesn't have the slightest idea as to what's going on, but he'll wait until she's done. Her fingers fist into his shirt and he slowly runs his hands over her back, to comfort her.

After at least an hour of this, she finally turns her cries to sniffles and her tears to nothing. "Wanna tell me what's going on?" He asks gently, cupping her cheeks.

Madge takes a shaking breath before forcing out the words that crack Gale's heart, "My mom died today."

"Oh, Madge." He murmurs, holding onto her again, burying his face into her hair. "I'm so sorry. _I'm so sorry_." She sighs and sniffles again, burying her face into Gale's chest. "How..."

"How do I know?" Gale nods and Madge takes another shaking breath, more tears leaking from her eyes. "I was cleaning up the living room and the television popped on with an important announcement. S-s-so I stopped to w-watch it and it was announcing my mom's d-d-death." Gale heart goes cold when he sees his wife break like this. The raw pain in her voice makes his heart jump into his throat. "She's dead," She chokes, more tears spilling from her eyes, "She's _dead_, Gale."

His fingers curl through her hair and he holds tight to her. Every breath Madge takes causes sharp pain to fly through her body, pain pulsates through her. Her throat is raw and dry and painful from her weeping. She aches whenever Gale tightens her grip on her, pulling her closer to him. "I didn't even get to say goodbye..." Madge croaks, her face quivering with more sobs, "she didn't know that I'm pregnant."

At that, Gale feels his own body shatter. Her mother is never going to meet her grandchild. Her father won't either, most likely. His parents will, but hers won't. She goes to say something but her voice cracks and Gale only holds her tighter. Something about seeing his wife break like this makes him feel so uncomfortable and sad. Usually, Madge is happy. Her eyes are usually full of light and happiness, and there's always a twinge of pink to her cheeks. But now? Her eyes are unseeing. Cheeks are pale and cold to the touch. And he hates it.

They stay wrapped around one another in bed for a very long time. Then, someone comes bursting into the house. He recognizes his parents footfalls before they even make it to the bedroom.

Hazelle chokes when she sees her son and daughter-in-law curled together like they are. She gently taps on Madge's shoulder and pries Madge from Gale's grasp. "Let's get you cleaned up, dear." Madge nods emptily and her shaking footfalls go into the bathroom.

Gale finally stands up from the bed and moves to the water barrel outside to get cleaned up. His father follows him and they speak in hushed undertones. "How is she?"

"What you'd expect," Gale grunts, wiping his face down. "It's awful seeing her like that."

Ian sighs and runs his fingers through his dark hair. "There's going to be a funeral tomorrow."

Gale shakes his head. "Her father won't speak to her. He kicked her out, Pa."

"She's still his daughter, and Mrs. Undersee was her mother. She has a right to go to the funeral. And if Mayor Undersee thinks otherwise, there's going to be a slight problem." Gale looks at his father in questioning. "No parent should ever just stop seeing their child. He should never have done that."

Just as Gale goes back into the small house and starts back to the bedroom where he's assuming Madge is waiting, there's a weak knock on the door. Ian makes to the door first, and Gale nearly strangles the man at their door.

"Mayor Undersee." Ian spits out, staring the mayor down.

"Ian Hawthorne." Gale appears next to his father, blocking the way into the house. "Gale."

Gale nearly snarls at him. He hated him a few weeks ago, hell, he still does. He thinks he's a Seam rat who got his daughter knocked up. And in a way, Gale is and he did get his daughter pregnant. But most Seam guys wouldn't stay around to help if they got someone pregnant. But Gale did. He's staying and he's not going anywhere.

"Is my daughter here?"

Gale wants to scream. He want to yell at the Mayor because he kicked his daughter out and he wants to scream at him and he wants him to go away. But he doesn't. He lets the Mayor into his house and he lets him go see his daughter. Gale can see the Mayor's look of disgust at the sight of their house and he can see that the Mayor doesn't approve of this or Gale at all.

Ian pulls Gale's shirt collar when Gale tries to follow. "Give them space."

Gale growls at his father, "No way in hell I'm letting her be alone with him. Not after he kicked her out."

Ian gives Gale a stern look, "Give them space, Gale. They need it." Gale finally groans and turns to the kitchen to start dinner. Hazelle comes out of the bedroom sighing and shaking her head. Gale can hear his parents talking quietly about something but he doesn't intrude. He tries to ignore the sniffles he can hear coming from his bedroom and the crying. It's so hard to not run back there and take her away from her father.

Finally, after what feels like ages, Mayor Undersee reappears from the room. All three Hawthorne's turn to face him. He tips a nod at Gale quickly, before leaving the home silently. Gale waits a beat, before rushing back to the bedroom. He's a bit surprised to find his wife not crying anymore.

"You okay?" He whispers to her, padding across the room to the bed.

Madge nods, though her eyes look sad. She's holding an old photograph, and Gale glances down at it. It's one of Madge and her mother, probably not too long ago.

"He invited us to the funeral."

Gale nods. "Do you want…" Madge nods. "Okay." Gale returns to the front room and tells his parents that it's okay for them to leave. "We're okay."

"I know." Hazelle says quietly, giving her son a gentle tap on the cheek. "We're just a few streets over if you need anything."

Gale nods again, giving his parents quick hugs before returning to the bedroom where Madge is waiting. She doesn't let go of him all night.

* * *

_A/N: Thoughts? Honestly I don't really know what to say in these author notes because this story is going to be so short. _


	5. Chapter 5

The funeral goes off without a hitch. Gale doesn't like to delve into the details of it. He just holds Madge the entire time and wipes her face. They sit at the back of the funeral, as Madge gets plenty of weird looks. She's not called to say anything at all, and for that she's glad.

Once back home, Madge loses herself in Gale to try to forget what's happened and what's going on right now. Later, they haven't moved from bed. Gale's fingers trace over her slowly enlarging belly as he presses kisses on her shoulder. Madge just tries not to cry. She feels awful. Not only is the baby putting stress and weight on her shoulders, she just lost her mother.

"I love you," Gale murmurs to her, brushing a bit of hair from her face.

"I love you, too." She replies dully, her voice empty. Gale hates seeing her like this.

Gale sighs and pulls her closer to him, so their bodies press against each other. "I know this is hard, Madge. And it's going to hurt, I know that. But we're going to get through this. Together. I'm not going anywhere." Madge starts to cry again before frantically forcing their mouths together. She sighs into Gale's mouth as the tears leak down her face. "We'll be okay."

"I have you," Madge murmurs, "and that's all I need." They're a family. It might be small and a bit broken, but it's a family. And soon, there's going to be another part of their family.

Finally, Gale speaks again. "Which do you want?"

Madge's brows furrow. "What?"

"A boy or a girl?"

Madge's face lights up a bit whenever they start talking about the baby, and today's no exception. She thinks for a moment before looking down at her stomach. "A boy. One just like you. Maybe not stubborn though."

Gale laughs a bit and pulls his wife so she's lying on top of him. "Well, I want a girl." Gale murmurs, looking up at Madge, "One just like you."

Madge grins a little bit. "What if we have both?"

Gale's eyes widen, "Like twins?" Madge nods. "Oh, God, Madge what would we even do with twins? That'd be insane." Madge chuckles and Gale leans up to peck her cheek.

"We'd be a family, Gale."

"We already are a family." Gale murmurs, smiling at Madge. "No matter what happens, we are a family."

* * *

In the next couple of weeks, Madge is able to feel the kicking more and more. Mrs. Everdeen announced to her that she's almost halfway through her pregnancy, and Madge was overjoyed.

She found out that children in the Seam are usually born prematurely, but not by much. If the baby's born after 32 weeks, there's a very high possibility that the baby will make it through and live a healthy life. But if born before, there's a lower chance of survival. While that scared Madge, Mrs. Everdeen was confident that the baby would survive and make it through week 32.

Gale was finally able to grasp the concept that there's a tiny person growing inside of Madge, and when he was able to he couldn't keep his hands off of her. The kicking has become much more defined now, and it's easier to tell that there's feet and elbows jabbing into Madge. She always lights up when she feels it; she tells Gale that it's one of the perks of being pregnant. Feeling their baby there is the best feeling in the world.

Mrs. Everdeen also confirmed that by this stage, the baby's ears work, so it can distinguish voices and sounds from the outside world. She suggested that the young parents try talking to Madge's stomach when the baby is restless. Although it won't know what their individual voices are, the baby will be comforted by the sounds. At first, Gale thought that was the stupidest thing, but as the week went by, he found it more and more enjoyable to talk to Madge's stomach.

The one downside about the sudden boost in weight from the baby is that Madge finds herself more and more unbalanced as she grows. She's always been a klutz, but now that her center of gravity has shifted, she's been more and more clumsy. Gale finds it funny, but Madge always shoves him lightly.

Madge is slowly recovering from her mother's death. While she still is very sad about it, Gale's been able to put some light in her life again by talking to the baby. She loves it when he starts talking to the baby about what's going on in their lives.

She has trouble sleeping at night. Madge has started to get nightmares about bad things that could happen to the baby, but Hazelle assured Madge that those were normal and that she had them. It still freaks both Madge and Gale out when she wakes up shaking and shivering in his arms. She's suffering from insomnia because she doesn't want to sleep and have more nightmares.

Gale honestly thinks that Madge is the most beautiful woman he's ever seen, especially pregnant. She's still has that pregnancy glow and her skin has become much clearer and healthier. He loves her body when she's pregnant. Gale thinks it's amazing and so sexy that she's able to still be herself and nurture a baby inside of her.

* * *

"My dad wants to see the baby when it's born." Madge tells Gale one night during dinner.

Gale drops his spoon quickly and looks up towards Madge. "No." He says instantly, "Definitely not."

"Gale," Madge sighs, protesting.

"He kicked you out, Madge." He growls, looking up at his wife, "And all the sudden he thinks its okay to try to waltz back into your life?"

Madge's head drops into her hands, "At least he's trying, Gale." Her husband growls again, "He doesn't have to, he just _wants_ too."

"Good," Gale says, "because he's not going too."

Madge knows better than to argue with her husband, so she drops the subject for the time being. But, later, she suggests it again. And this time, Gale gets angry.

"Why don't you want him to see the baby? He's not a bad man, Gale, he knows how to handle children!"

Gale growls and furiously runs his fingers through his dark locks. "Because, Madge! He _kicked you out_."

"But he's still my father! Sure, he kicked me out, but he is still my dad, Gale!" She pauses and forces a shaking breath out. "Wouldn't you want you father to see the baby?"

Finally, Gale understands where she's coming from. She feels so alone because her only blood-related family member is trying to reconnect with her, and Gale isn't letting it happen. Now, he feels awful. His face softens a bit and he reaches towards Madge, "Okay. He can see the baby."

Her brows furrow. "What made you change your mind?"

He shrugs. "I realized I was holding you back from your one family member, and family is the most important thing for me. He's your family, which makes him mine." Gale pauses and Madge leans up to peck his cheek. "Under one condition."

"Anything."

"He's not left alone with the baby. Okay?"

Madge nods, "And to that I agree. He isn't going to be with the baby without one of us in the room with him. While he is my father, I don't exactly trust him that much anymore."

* * *

One evening, Gale returns home from work to find his baby sister over at his house. She's playing with Madge and Gale stands in the doorway watching them interact for a moment. Posy's dancing around Madge in circles and Madge is laughing (something she doesn't do often, now), turning her neck to watch Posy. Finally, Posy stops and settles in Madge's lap, her tiny hands resting on Madge's growing baby bump.

"When is the baby going to be born?" She asks innocently, and Madge gives her a small smile.

Madge shrugs, "A few more months, Pose. Four or five. Something like that."

Posy's eyes widen. "How long is the baby in there?"

"Nine months," Madge replies and the little girl's eyes widen even more.

"That's a long time!"

Madge nods, "It certainly is, Posy."

Posy thinks for a second, before delivering her next question. "How does the baby get there?"

That's when Gale decides that he needs to step in. "Aren't you a little too young for this, Posy?" Both girls turn to face Gale as he drops my helmet and grins. Madge looks relieved that Gale saved her from an embarrassing question and he winks at her.

"Gale!" Posy jumps up and runs to her brother, wrapping herself around his leg. Gale chuckles a bit and picks his baby sister off of the ground.

"Now you're covered in coal, Pose." Gale chuckles, wiping a bit off of her face. Posy giggles when Gale tickles her stomach. Madge slowly pulls herself up from the ground and wobbles a bit. Gale crosses the room to peck her cheek and Posy makes a face.

"Ew," Posy grumbles, and Madge takes the small girl from Gale's arms and moves towards the kitchen. "That's gross."

Madge smiles at Posy and sets her down on the counter while she starts on their measly dinner. Gale hurries outside and washes off in the water bucket before going back inside to be with the two of them. He hears Posy talking in her childish voice and he smiles, laughing at something his sister says.

"Madge?" He hears Posy ask. Madge must nod at her because Posy continues. "Do you love Gale?"

Madge pauses in whatever she's doing and Gale pays close attention, trying to stay in the shadows so they can't see him. "Of course I do, Posy. I wouldn't have married him if I didn't." Gale feels a bit of weight come off of his shoulders that he didn't realize was there.

Posy's quiet for a second, before, "Why did you get married?"

"I," Madge starts, but Gale hears her voice drop, "it's complicated, Posy. I can't explain it to you; you're too young."

"But I'm five! I'm old enough!" He hears Posy protest and then Madge's sigh. He realizes that he needs to step in once again and save his wife from his sister.

"Now what are you bugging Madge about, Posy?" He teases, tickling his sisters stomach and picking her off of the rickety counter. Posy giggles and Madge returns to making their stew while Gale entertains Posy with stories about something.

Later that night, after Gale's taken Posy home, they sit on the mushy couch, cuddled together. Gale's hands have slipped under her shirt and rest on her stomach, feeling the constant kicks and jabs. He smiles every time he feels it. Madge leans into Gale, her hands resting on top of Gale's.

"Okay," she murmurs, "I've decided that you're going to be the best father in the world."

Gale chuckles and dips to kiss her. "Why's that?"

Madge shrugs a bit and shifts so she can face him, "Seeing you with Posy made me really happy." Gale chuckles again, and Madge continues. "I realized that you're just really good with kids and I really want to see you with ours."

Gale smiles widely and dips to kiss his wife deeply. "Well," he murmurs in a husky tone, "I can't wait to see you with this one." He taps Madge's stomach. "You're amazing with Posy; she adores you." Madge snorts. "No, honestly! From the minute I introduced you to my family she's been in love with you. Every time you'd leave she'd ask when you were coming back." Madge's brow raises and Gale bobs his head quickly. "I'm being serious!"

Madge laughs, "I never said you weren't, Gale." He grins and dips down to kiss her again. Then, he presses a kiss to her stomach. "I love you."

He smiles, "I love you, Madge." He stands quickly. "My mom gave me something when I was back at home today." Madge raises a brow and he strides back to their bedroom before grabbing a small bag. "Baby clothes. They're clean, but they're old." He drops the bag into Madge's lap and together they look through the small amount of clothing that they were given.

"Gale?" He looks towards his wife and is very surprised to find fear in her eyes. His brows furrow. "What if we're not ready? Or good enough parents?" She pauses and another vein of fear through her. "What if the reaping gets them?"

Gale instantly pulls her into his lap and forces her to look at him. "We might be young, Madge, but we're ready. We're ready for this, and if not, we have a couple more months to get ready for it. We're going to be fantastic parents, there's no doubt about that." Now, she finally catches his gaze, "And as for the reaping, we just have to pray. I made it through and you're going to make it through. And our baby will make it through. I promise you."

And Madge believes him.

* * *

_A/N: Boy or Girl, which one do y'all think? _


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly, Madge just gets worse. She's tired and achy and only wants to sleep because the baby's taking everything out of her. She's in one of her last weeks of her second trimester, and as of right now, she's not doing too bad.

"Gale?"

"Hm?" He hums from the bathroom.

"Can we talk about names?"

Gale waltzes from the bathroom and into the bedroom. She's knitting something, and thankfully, her knitting has improved greatly throughout the course of her pregnancy. "Names?" Madge doesn't look up from her knitting, but nods. "I guess we could. I don't know many names, Madge."

She shrugs and finally puts down her knitting needles. "I don't either. But that's why we'll talk about it."

Gale settles on the bed next to her and she falls into his side, smiling. "Which one first?"

Madge thinks for a moment, before speaking again. "Boys?"

Gale tips his head in a nod. "First off, do we want to name the baby after anyone?" They stopped called it _it _last week and settled on the baby. Madge shakes her head. "No? Okay. What about... Westin." Madge's nose crinkles and Gale chuckles. "Callen? There's someone I used to work with who was named that."

Madge nods a bit. "I like that one. What about Hayden?"

"That one's not bad. Hayden Hawthorne. Has sort of a ring to it." Madge giggles and Gale thinks for a moment.

"Nathan?" Madge asks and this time it's Gale's nose that crinkles. She chuckles for a moment and then shakes her head. "It's not as good as Hayden. What about girls, now?"

Gale thinks for a moment. "I know that my parents were going to call me Brynn if I was a girl."

"Definitely not." Madge snorts out, covering her mouth while she laughs. "I'm sorry, but we are not naming our kid Brynn." Gale laughs heartily, a sound that makes Madge's heart swell and the baby to kick. "Callie?"

"That one's okay." Gale murmurs, before shaking his head. "Nah, never mind. Sounds too weird."

"What were Vick and Rory going to be named if they were girls?"

Gale's brows furrow for a second before he finally says, "Rory was going to be Cate," Madge snorts again, "And Vick was going to be Keira."

"Oh, I like that one." Madge tells him, and he grins. "What about Ivy?"

Gale grins again, "Now that one I like."

Madge shrugs and curls into his side more. "We have a three, four, months to figure it out. We'll get there."

"Oh, god, three months." Gale says quietly, glancing towards Madge's swollen belly.

Madge taps his chin up a bit, "We'll be ready." Gale loves that she can make him feel better about his insecurities about being a father.

* * *

Hazelle tells Madge that she suspects the baby will be born early and she's slowly getting Madge ready for that. Babies in the Seam are always born early, and they're usually very small. Hazelle thinks that the baby will be a boy because most of Gale's siblings are boys, but Ian wants a granddaughter.

"Hazelle, I'm telling you, it'll be a girl."

"No, Ian, I believe it's going to be a boy." Gale and Madge sit on the Hawthorne's old couch while Gale's parents bicker playfully back and forth. Posy plays on the ground with one of her toys and Rory and Vick are doing a bit of homework.

"What if it's both?" Rory speaks up loudly and both Gale and Madge groan and bury their faces in their hands.

Hazelle laughs a bit, "Good luck you two."

"We are not having twins," Madge groans, burying her head into Gale's shoulder, "God help us."

Rory howls at the kitchen table and Vick grins and Posy just continues playing with something while Gale laughs at everything.

"I think twins would be fun," He jokes, poking Madge's belly.

Madge rolls her eyes. "Just last week you didn't want twins, Gale."

"Nah, now I'm just messing with you." Hazelle smiles at the young couple on the couch. They make such a good pair, and while it's a shame that this happened when they're so young, Hazelle can see that they mean to world to one another. She's so glad her son found someone who understands him, considering he's moody and usually angry. But, since he and Madge have been together, he's become much more gentle and happier. Gale's always smiling now and he's just much more pleasant to be around than before, when Katniss was in the Games.

While she and Ian had their doubts about Madge, soon enough their doubts disappeared when they realized that Madge wasn't going to do anything to cause him heartbreak. Usually, when a miner falls for a merchant, it doesn't end too well. And when they discovered that Gale was dating the Mayor's Daughter, their entire family had their doubts. That is, until they met Madge. They all saw how they acted around one another and they say that both teenagers fell for one another fast. Then, their views changed.

And now, seeing how they still act around one another, and seeing how careful and gentle Gale is with a pregnant Madge, Hazelle doesn't understand how they ever doubted their feelings for one another.

* * *

The Games come and go, with both children from 12 getting killed in the Bloodbath. Despite Madge not knowing either of them, she still cried herself to sleep at the thought of their baby being forced into that. Gale was upset as well, but he didn't want Madge to see that. Some eighteen-year-old from 4 won, by killing seven competitors, including both from 12.

December passes quickly, with the Victory Tour running through 12 like a wildfire. Pretty soon, it's only two months until Madge's due date. And in that process, Gale quickly grows more and more nervous for it.

"Will you calm down?" She tells him one day when he's frantically pacing through the small shack, hastily getting the crib ready. "I'm not due for another two months, Gale. You need to chill."

He groans and continues doing what he's doing. "What's got you all worked up? She finally asks, carefully standing and crossing the small room towards him. She wraps herself around him from the side and looks up at him.

"It's just... you have nine months to get ready for it. To get used to the fact that soon enough there's going to be a baby and we're excepted to take care of it. But me? I get only a few hours to _really_ prepare for what's coming. One second, there's no baby. And then literally, it's there and I'm stuck in that awkward parenting stage that I don't know what to do."

"Gale," Madge sighs, tightening her grip on her husband, "You're going to be fine. You'll know exactly what to do when the time comes; as soon as you see the baby you'll know what to do. I promise."

"But... what if I don't?" The insecurities are coming back. "What if the baby doesn't like me or—" Madge launches herself on her toes to press their lips together. Gale caves for a moment under her touch, but eventually he pulls away. "I don't know how to be a dad." Gale finally says weakly, leaning against the crib gently.

Madge tightens her grip on him as well as she can with a bulging stomach. "Yes, you do. You practically raised your siblings after your dad nearly died in that mine collapse, when he was on bed rest for months. And you still help raise them. You know what you're doing."

"They're my siblings. Not my kids. It's going to be different, I treat them differently because siblings are supposed to mess with one another. But a baby? I don't know how to act around babies, I don't know what to say to them, I don't—" Madge kisses him again and he crumbles into her, his hands reaching for her greedily.

"That's what we're both here for. We'll learn together, and we'll get through it together. We're in this together, Gale." Madge tells him quietly, nestling into his side. "You're not going into this alone."

* * *

Madge becomes very distraught in the next couple of days. She doesn't tell Gale what's going on, and he finds that annoying. So one day after work, he heads to the meadow. And there, he picks some flowers for her. Or, as good of flowers as someone can pick in the beginning of January. They're wilted and half-dead, but they're better than nothing.

But, when he enters his home and finds Madge standing rigid at the stove, he starts to worry. When Madge hears the front door close gently she whips around and Gale's surprised to find her eyes tinted red. "Madge?" He says softly before she's sprinting towards him, burying her face in his side. Then, she starts crying. "Hey," he murmurs, "what's going on?"

"You-you were l-late," Madge cries, sniffling into his chest, "I-I thought something happened at w-work and I didn't know if you—" He cradles her cheeks lightly before gently capturing her lips with his.

"I'm right here," he tells her, pulling her as close as he can with her swollen belly. "And _nothing's_ going to happen to me."

She sniffles once more before she notices the wilted flowers in his hands. "What... what're these for?"

Gale sighs, "I-I, I got them for you." He weakly holds them out and she takes them slowly. "I thought something was wrong, and I didn't know what I did, so I figured I had to make it up to you somehow."

Madge makes a noise in her throat and smiles a bit. "You didn't do anything, Gale." She pauses and fiddles with a flower petal. "It's just..." She pauses once more, "Why did you marry me?"

Gale's caught off guard with the question and his brows furrow together. "What?"

"Why did you marry me?"

"Because I love you?" He suggests, still utterly confused.

She fiddles with the flowers again. "Was it only because you got me pregnant?"

"_What!?_"

Madge lets out a deep sigh and then looks up towards Gale. "Did you only marry me because I got pregnant?" Gale shakes his head instantly and pulls her close to him, setting her on the counter in front of him.

"Madge," Gale starts, sighing, "honestly, no. I didn't only marry you because you got pregnant. I love you and Madge, I was planning on marrying you anyways." Her brows furrow and Gale nods. "Yes, I was planning on it. Of course, not for a few years, but I love you that much. And," his hands drop to her enlarged stomach, "I love this little one, too. Okay? You don't have to worry about it."

Madge's hands stretch around his neck and pull him down closer. "I love you."

Gale bites his lip to keep from smiling at her sudden turnaround in mood. Leave it to those god awful mood swings that Gale's learned to hate. "I love you, too."

"Gale?"

"Hm?" He replies, glancing down at her stomach that has started kicking.

"Are you going to want more kids?"

He's caught off guard by the question and he's quiet for a bit, but then he nods slowly. "Sure. Kids are good. But not for a little bit. You're seventeen, Madge."

She nods at him, "I know that. Definitely not for a few years. But," she pauses, looking down while she fiddles with the ring on her finger, "being an only child, it was awful growing up. I didn't have anyone to talk to, or even just to be around. I don't... I don't want our kids to have to deal with that."

Gale knows what he's about to say is risky, but he says it anyways. "The difference to us and your family is that we're going to be around much more. I'm not going to back out of this as soon as the baby's born."

For a single moment, she looks angry, but then her face softens sadly and she nods. "You're right. My parents weren't really around me much. My mom was always in bed, for as long as I can remember. And my dad, he..." She pauses and Gale tips her chin up, "he just wasn't there. He was always busy with his duties as the mayor. He's my father, but he wasn't much of a father."

"And that's the difference between us and them," Gale whispers, cradling her cheeks, "we're not going anywhere, Madge. We're going to start our family and we're going to get through this."

* * *

_A/N: Big event next chapter, get ready. Even bigger event in chapter nine. And then ten. So just prepare yourselves._


	7. Chapter 7

Madge was having a pretty good day. She was having a fantastic day, if you can say that while being pregnant. She was over at the Hawthorne's, watching Posy while Hazelle made her laundry runs.

Rory and Vick made it home before Hazelle did, and immediately started their homework. Rory said that all of his teachers were tense today, as if they knew something horrible was going to happen. Vick just agreed with everything Rory said.

Then, Hazelle bursts through the door.

"Madge, we need to get to the square." She immediately says, the fear evident in her stormy grey eyes. Then, Ian bursts in. Madge looks at him and then back to Hazelle.

"Stay here with the kids," Ian tells her, setting his wife down on the couch. "Madge, we need to go."

"Wh-what's happening?" Madge asks, her voice shaking.

Ian stares at her for a moment, and Madge's entire being shakes. "It's Gale. He was caught coming out of the woods this morning with a bag full of game. He, uh, he's," Madge doesn't even let him finish before she's waddling out the door. Ian hastily follows her, grabbing a couple thin jackets.

They hear him before they see him.

Madge hears the agony that comes from his grunts every time the whip makes contact with his back. She knows that no matter how much it hurts, he will never make a noise besides the grunting. Ian and Madge push their way through the crowd as people try to pull Madge back.

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

Madge loses count of how many lashes Gale receives in the time she watches.

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

Gale's vision begins to grow foggy and weak as the number of lashes increase. His hands are tied above his head and his knees dig into the gravel. He doesn't know what to do.

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

Once Madge sees her husband's back, she nearly faints and wants to throw up. "I-Ian..." She croaks, holding onto her father-in-law's shirt. There are bright red blood spots all down his back and the whip lashes look painful just looking at them. Every time the whip hits him Madge can see more of Gale getting destroyed, more of Gale being pushed down.

Finally, after what feels like hours, when in reality it's only several minutes, Ian pushes his way through the crowd just as Katniss does. "Don't you think that's enough?" The victor cries, standing in front of the peacekeeper. Gale's body shakes as Ian and Katniss persuade the peacekeeper to stop. Blue and gray collide momentarily before Gale passes out from the pain and exhaustion.

The Peacekeeper wipes Gale's blood off of his whip. "Next time," he growls to Ian, "It's the firing squad."

"Wonderful." Ian growls sarcastically.

"Get him out of here." Immediately, Ian and Katniss are undoing the chains and his body falls. Madge is sprinting to her old house. She knows that there's only one thing that can help Gale, and there's only one family that has possession of that drug.

She bursts through the door only to find her father staring out the window. "It's upstairs." The mayor says dryly, without even turning towards Madge. The pregnant woman goes up the stairs the fastest she can and hurries into her mother's old bedroom, ignoring the pain that hits her heart. Madge rummages through the medicine cabinet and finally finds the vials of morphling.

Then, she's gone.

Madge makes it to the Victors' Village before the snowstorm hits. She knocks the door open to Katniss' house and hurries into the kitchen where Gale lays on the table. "Take them." Madge thrusts the box of vials into Mrs. Everdeen's hands and immediately her fingers grasp onto Gale's weak ones. He moans in agony as Prim pours some alcohol on his back to clean the wounds. "Shh," Madge whispers to Gale, her free hand running through his hair.

Mrs. Everdeen's fingers shake as she attempts to get the morphling in the needle. Prim takes it from her and quickly injects it into his back. Instantly, Gale's body falls limp against the table.

Madge watches in agony as Prim and Mrs. Everdeen do everything that they can to save him. Hazelle and Ian talk quickly in the next room, until Hazelle rests a hand on Madge's shoulder. "You should go home, dear." Madge shakes her head quickly and stays by Gale's side, her hands tightening around his. "It's not good for the baby."

"I don't care," Madge forces out, tears pooling in her eyes, "I need to know that he's going to be okay. Going home is only going to make it worse." Hazelle looks towards her son and his wife before looking back towards Ian. Then, she nods.

"Okay, just be careful." Madge nods and Ian pulls a chair up next to Madge's resting a hand on Madge's back.

"He'll be fine." Tears blot the corners of Madge's eyes as Katniss hurries to collect the snow that's started to fall. Madge tries to wipe them away but it's no use. Gale's two biggest fears are the mines and being caught with game. And now he's had to deal with both of those. "Don't cry. Gale wouldn't want you to cry over him."

Madge and Ian sit by Gale's side through the night. Finally, Ian disappears at some point and leaves Madge and Gale alone. Madge finally let the tears fall down her face and the drip onto the table. The baby hasn't been kicking. Madge has no hope left.

* * *

Gale stirs sometime early morning. His entire body is numb; he can't move. If he does, a sharp bit of pain runs up his spine. Someone is holding onto his hand. Gale would recognize the soft skin everywhere.

"Madge," he sighs, his fingers grasping onto hers tighter than before. "Where'm I?"

"The Everdeen's," Madge sighs, her fingers twisting through his hair. The baby starts kicking as soon as Gale wakes up all the way. "How does your back feel?"

"Like shit," Gale admits and Madge smiles a tiny bit. "What did they give me?"

"Morphling." Madge answers curtly, resting her hand on her stomach while the baby kicks lightly.

Gale nods as well as he can. He's clearly a little loopy from the medicine. "How's the baby?"

Madge shrugs. She knows that the baby will respond to her emotions, and Madge is scared. "Scared, I guess. I am." Gale shakes his head and tries to reach to Madge but finds that even doing that causes sharp pain to shoot through him.

"Don't be. I'm fine."

Then, he's asleep again.

"He'll be okay." Madge whips her head around to find Katniss standing in the doorway. "It takes a lot more than a whipping to knock Gale down."

"I know. And for that I'm grateful."

* * *

Gale gets the OK to leave several days later. Madge doesn't leave his side the entire time and Gale knows that she's tired. Mrs. Everdeen examined his back and told him dully that it was going to scar. Gale has accepted that. They hurt and they're going to scar and he wishes that they don't, but it's just something he'll have to live with for the rest of his life.

He spends a lot of time lying on his stomach when they finally get home. He's out of the mines for a couple more days, and the couple suffers in those few days. Ian brings bits of game back from the woods, but he doesn't want to risk the Peacekeepers getting him.

When Gale finally goes back, it hurts. It hurts his back and it hurts his heart. He wants nothing more than to go home and curl up in bed with Madge. That's all that he wants.

Madge has to apply some sort of green cream on his back every night to help with the pain and the scarring. The first time she saw them she couldn't help but cry. The pain that they must be causing him astonishing.

The scars wrap around his shoulders and down his back. The damage that the whip inflicted on him will be there forever, even when the scars fade.

He wakes up with nightmares every other night about the incident. His back pains his entire being and hurts him entirely. Even Madge's comfort and smile can't help him with the pain. Gale will wake up shuddering and shaking and sweating with spikes of pain shooting through his body.

Madge grows much, much more in the next few weeks. She's huge, now. Mrs. Everdeen suspects that by the largeness of Madge's belly that the baby will be coming sooner rather than later. That scared both Gale and Madge.

Both of them prepare frantically for the incoming baby. They narrow down the choices of names for the boy or girl. Even Mrs. Everdeen doesn't know which gender it is; they'll just have to wait for the birth.

Hazelle and Mrs. Everdeen help prepare Madge for labor by teaching her some breathing techniques and such. Gale makes sure to steer clear of them when they're helping Madge.

The beginning of February comes with a bang. While the snow still remains, it starts to warm a bit, and Gale can feel an early spring coming on. He hopes that the baby is born in spring, to represent the new life that comes from it.

One day, the mines are particularly tiring. Gale and Ian work side by side, saying nothing. Gale's thoughts are filled with Madge and the baby. He's positive that the baby will have his skin, but he's hoping that Madge's features will shine more than his.

When the whistle blows to end shift, Gale lets out a deep sigh. His back hurts, and he wants nothing more than to crawl in bed with Madge and curl his fingers through her hair and feel for their baby. That's all he wants.

But, when he returns to his home, he finds his mother sitting on the couch, her leg tapping nervously.

"Ma? What—"

"Madge's water broke this morning. She's at the Everdeen's now, she's been there all day and there's still no sign of the baby. You need to go—" Gale's out the door before his mother can even finish.

* * *

Gale's feet pound out a heavy rhythm as he charges towards the Victors' Village. His breathing distracts him from the pain that's shooting up his back with every step he takes.

He makes it there in record time. Gale bursts through the door and frantically searches the house. Prim finds him first as she's bringing a pitcher of water upstairs.

"Gale," Prim says, motioning for the frantic father to follow. They hurry up the stairs into a spare bedroom. Prim quickly goes through the door to aide her mother in this. They've stripped the mattress of all sheets except a towel under Madge.

Madge looks tired. Her hair's up in some sort of ponytail and her fingers are gripping onto the mattress tightly. Her eyes pop open when she hears Prim enter and almost instantly Gale's by her side.

"You're doing great," Gale murmurs quietly, taking her hand tightly. "You'll be okay."

"This _hurts_, Gale." She chokes out, tears leaking down her face.

"I know, I know," Gale responds somewhat calmly, "and you'll be fine. I'll be right here for you. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

_A/N: This ones a bit shorter because next ones a long one. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Do y'all even like this story lol?**

* * *

According to Mrs. Everdeen, the baby's taking it's sweet time. Madge nearly broke something when she heard that. Her water broke around 11, and it took her a while to figure out what it was. When the contractions started, she realized that the baby was coming. Quickly, she hurried to the Hawthorne's and Hazelle quickly got the worried girl to the Everdeen's. Then, Mrs. Everdeen and Prim took over, with Katniss bolting out of the house.

Immediately, Prim stripped the bed upstairs and settled Madge on it, telling her to try to get some sleep because she wouldn't be able to for a very long time. But, unfortunately, Madge was unable to sleep. The contractions kept her up for a bit, plus, she was worried. Trying to sleep when you're nervous is nearly impossible.

Then, the contractions started to get more fluent and at regular intervals. That's when the pain started. The waves of agony started to rip through Madge's body as it felt like she was crumbling underneath the pain.

Gale burst through the door during one of them and immediately he was by her side, helping her through what he could.

"Anything?" Gale asks Mrs. Everdeen who shakes her head.

"Not that I can tell. She's in for a rough ride." The older woman says, looking towards Madge. She collapses her head back on the mattress and her fingers slowly release from Gale's.

Gale pauses a moment, "Do you want to stand? Prim said it could help." Madge nods quickly and the two slowly stand up. Gale holds tight to Madge who patters around the room and through the bathroom, her eyes clenched shut more than ninety percent of the time. Occasionally, she'll double over in pain and bite down on her lip to keep from screaming and all Gale can do is hold her tighter and keep her upright.

Finally, at some point, Madge lays back down and sleeps a bit. Mrs. Everdeen comes in. "By the looks of it, early labor is almost over."

"That's good, right?" Gale asks and Mrs. Everdeen quickly shakes her head.

"Oh, no, definitely not. It only gets harder from here. She's been having the contractions since around noon, and it's almost seven at night. She should almost be done, but this one seems to be taking it's time." Gale looks down at his sleeping wife and rubs his face. "You could get some sleep, too, Gale. It wouldn't harm you."

Gale shrugs. "I don't know. I'll see." Mrs. Everdeen nods before leaving the room. Gale knows that Madge is only at 36 weeks, so it's scaring her that the baby's coming four weeks earlier than it should. It scares him too, but he knows that baby's in the Seam come earlier than normal; hell, he was born around the same time this one is and he turned out fine.

When Madge is awake, Gale makes her drink lots of water and go pee often, since Prim told him it would help Madge through it. Gale doesn't question it, he just rolls with the punches.

Madge walks through the room for the next couple of hours, alternating between hunching over Gale or leaning on him. He doesn't mind.

It's not until about at ten when things _really_ start to pick up. The contractions grow longer, more intense, and much more painful very quickly. Madge is no longer able to talk through the contractions. Madge feels like her entire body is being ripped apart through each of these, only lasting about sixty seconds though. It feels like a lifetime to Madge. She's sure that she breaks one of Gale's fingers during a particularly rough contraction.

Because this is Madge's first time giving birth, Prim suspects that this part of the labor will last from four to eight hours. Madge wanted to die when she heard that piece of news. Gale's already decided that he's skipping work tomorrow. If the baby's born or if it's close, he's not missing those first few minutes for the world. Forget work, his first _child_ will be born.

Unfortunately, Mrs. Everdeen does not have any pain medicine that wouldn't knock Madge out during this, so Madge has to suffer through it. She's able to walk a bit again, through the contractions. She has to lean on Gale when they start all the way to when they finish. They're coming much more frequent now, and much more painful. Madge feels as if her body is being split into two every time the contraction hits its peak.

And all of the sudden, around one in the morning, Madge hits transition. Mrs. Everdeen comes sprinting into the room with Prim close on her heals as soon as they hear Madge's screech.

"Oh my god," she yells, her body shaking, "oh my _god_!" Her hand finds Gale's quickly and he returns the gesture, squeezing lightly. The contractions are coming very, very quickly and a hell of a lot more painfully. Madge can't think straight, her body is being destroyed with every shot of pain that shoots through her body. Her head pounds. Bile rises to her throat during a contraction and luckily, Prim had a bucket ready.

Gale tries to keep his head on straight, but seeing Madge in this much pain kills him inside. Not that he'd _like_ to give birth, but he'd like to take the pain away from her.

This is about the time she starts moaning in pain. Mrs. Everdeen tells her to bear down and prepare for the worst, because even she doesn't know what's going to happen next.

"Transition may last for an hour, so just get ready." Prim tells Gale in an undertone, so Madge can't hear and he nods before turning his attention back to his wife.

"I can't do it," Madge cries, and Gale shakes his head quickly.

"Yes, you can, Madge. You can do this." She shakes her head again, tears streaking down her face. "You can do this, Madge. I'm right here."

"Here," Prim says, handing a cool wet cloth to Gale, "put it on her forehead. It might help." Gale presses the cloth to Madge's burning forehead and she starts to ease up a bit.

"Madge, don't start pushing yet. Just blow out bits of air for now. You're not ready to push." Madge lets out a whimper at Mrs. Everdeen's words and Gale pushes a bit of her hair from her face.

"You're doing great, Madge." He tells her, and she shakes her head again.

Madge sniffles a bit, "This baby's going to hate me."

Gale doesn't know when transition ends, he just knows that Madge somehow falls asleep after a pretty bad contraction where his fingers turned purple from her grip.

"She's doing good," Mrs. Everdeen tells Gale, wiping some blood off of the towel. "Better than most." Gale yawns a bit and nods. It's about three, and there's no sign of the baby just yet. Gale refuses to sleep, though. He wants to be there for Madge when she needs him most.

Madge wakes up a little bit later with another contraction right after. This time, though, it's different. She can feel that the baby's moved down a bit, but Mrs. Everdeen doesn't know. Madge immediately wants to start pushing, as she sensation has become very, _very _real.

A few more contractions pass until Mrs. Everdeen frantically says that it's time for Madge to actually start pushing.

And when she does, _boy_, she gets _angry_. Madge starts screaming and yelling and saying some pretty horrible things to Gale that he doesn't believe would ever come out of her mouth if she wasn't in childbirth at the time.

Very soon, Prim and Mrs. Everdeen are rushing about the small room, getting everything ready. Prim is messing around in the bathroom while Mrs. Everdeen gets Madge ready for the birth.

After what feels like hours but is only minutes, Mrs. Everdeen announces to the room that the head is now visible. That, fortunately, gives Madge the much needed hope. With every contraction comes more pushing and screaming and yelling. And _finally_, the baby slips free and loud cries fill the room instantaneously.

Madge collapses back onto the mattress with a cry and Gale's tending to his wife while Mrs. Everdeen and Prim do something to the baby, "You did it," Gale murmurs, brushing Madge's hair out of her watering eyes, "the baby's out." Gale doesn't even see Prim cut the baby's umbilical cord; he's too focused on letting Madge know that it's over.

But Madge isn't done yet. The small contractions start again as the last piece of childbirth falls from her. And then, just like that, it's over.

"Congratulations," Madge hears dimly through her tired body, "on a beautiful baby girl." She assumes that the baby's already been cleaned and toweled off and she's right. When Madge's eyes pop open, she sees Mrs. Everdeen carefully moving towards her, holding a bundle.

The bundle is placed in Madge's arms, and immediately she starts crying. "Gale," she chokes, and very quickly, he's leaning next to her. "Look."

The two lean over their screaming child. She's very small, especially for a baby born early. It scares Gale how small she is. Her face is red and pinched, just like the rest of her body. Her tan skin shines as does her tuff of dark hair. "She looks just like you," Madge forces out, her fingers slowly tracing over the baby's cheek. The cries die down, and slowly, the baby's eyes creak open.

"No, she doesn't," Gale says, tipping his head towards the baby's face, "your eyes." Madge can't take her eyes off of her baby, _their_ baby.

"She's so _tiny_," Madge murmurs quietly, gazing down at the quiet bundle in her ears. The bright blue scans the room repeatedly, as if she can't take it all in. "Now, what in the _world_ are you looking at?" Madge chuckles tiredly, before looking up at Gale. His eyes are drooping; she wonders what time it is. "Gale," Madge murmurs quietly, "do you want to hold her?"

Gale stutters a bit and Mrs. Everdeen hurries out of the room to get something. "I," he forces out, "are you sure?"

Madge rolls her eyes a bit and nods. "She's your baby too, Gale. Here," she slowly hands the child to Gale and he shakily takes it from her.

Gale has held children before. He's held his siblings, he's held other baby's, but _nothing_ compares to holding his own child. It's as if his whole life there's been something missing and this baby is the only thing that can fill the hole. The amount of pride that swells in his chest when the baby gazes up at him is astonishing. Gale's wanted a family for as long as he can remember. Sure, this was a little early and a lot more draining than he'd thought it'd be, but he has a family. A loving one, at that.

"Hi there," Gale finally murmurs, after moments of silence, "hi baby." Madge wipes her eyes a bit and smiles at Gale and the baby. "She's so cute, Madge." And when he looks up, Madge feels her entire heart burst. He's looking at both of them with so much love present in his eyes it makes Madge's eyes tear up.

Then, Mrs. Everdeen is back in the room. "Gale, Madge. We have to get to it." Gale nods, but he can't take his eyes away from the baby. There's a special registration thing that they have to do so that the baby is entered in the Capitol's system, and this is the part that Gale has dreaded.

Mrs. Everdeen talks to herself for a little bit. "Baby born at 4:47 AM of the morning of February 22. Six pounds exactly. Forty-seven centimeters long. No signs of internal infections or external infections." Madge doesn't pay any attention to what Mrs. Everdeen is saying, but Gale does. He knows that within the next few hours he'll have to go down to the Justice Hall and sign a boatload of papers and registration things. He'll have to know this stuff about the baby, so that there aren't complications. He'll have to write down where the baby will live and the income they have. That's the part that troubles him. The fact that they won't have enough to nurture and support the child.

"Name?" Mrs. Everdeen asks for the fifth time and Gale looks back down at the baby that's now back in her mother's arms.

Gale and Madge look at one another for several moments before they know. "Keira Ivy Hawthorne." Gale finally says, and Mrs. Everdeen nods quickly, giving the new parents a gentle smile.

"That's a lovely name," she pauses and jots something down. "I'll leave this here for you, Gale, for when you go. I'll let your parents know sometime within the next couple of hours, but for now, I think Prim and I are going to go get some sleep." Madge motions both of the woman towards her before giving them great hugs.

"Thank you," Madge tells them quietly, as both of them look towards the baby nestled against Madge's chest. "I, we," she fixes, looking back at Gale, "couldn't have done it without you." Prim smiles a tired smile before nodding and retreating towards her bedroom.

"I'm sure Katniss will bring you all something later this morning. You two can use the bathroom to get cleaned up, if you prefer. We'll be right down the hall if you need anything."

* * *

Once both of the new parents have gotten cleaned up, the rest on the mattress together, their baby nestled in Madge's arms. She's already breastfed once and luckily Madge was able to relax a bit during that process.

"I'm _so_ proud of you," he whispers, kissing Madge's temple slowly, "you did amazing."

Madge sighs and leans into Gale side. He welcomes her touch greatly. "It hurt like hell, but it's all worth it. You did good, too." Gale smiles a bit.

"Well, I wasn't trying to squeeze a baby out of the tiniest opening on my body, but I mean," Madge shoves him a bit and he chuckles, looking down at Keira. "She's looking more and more like you now that I think about it."

Madge shakes her head. "I think she looks more like you, Gale. Your skin and you hair, I mean. She's got the Seam look." Gale nods and gently pulls Keira out of his wife's arms. His fingers trace across her face, over her cheeks and forehead and through the small tuff of dark hair.

"Nah. She's got some Town in there. It's definitely the eyes." Madge chuckles tiredly.

"Don't you have work?"

Gale looks at her life she's crazy. "Go to work and miss this? No way in hell I'm going to work today. I'm not missing her first few hours; this is the best part." Madge chuckles a bit again and smiles, leaning into her husband's side.

"You're going to be the best father, Gale." He smiles a bit, glancing down at their quiet baby girl. She's sleeping for now, but come nighttime when she wants something, they're doomed.

Then, he shrugs. "Don't say that yet. Nothing's happened." Madge swats his chest and she lays down on the mattress, rubbing her eyes. "Get some sleep." Gale whispers to her, running his fingers through her hair. "You _know_ that later today the masses will come."

Madge chuckles softly. "I know. I'm not going to want to let her out of my sight."

"Me either," Gale admits, "but my parents will dote all over her." Madge chuckles again as Gale leans a bit to give the new mother a gentle kiss. "So will Posy, come to think of it."

Madge laughs and gives Gale and Keira one last look before dozing off into a quiet sleep. She's not surprised when Gale lays down next to her, Keira still nestled into his warm chest.

* * *

_A/N: So there you have it! The baby's been born! The masses will come next chapter, including a visit from a certain Mayor heh heh. Thoughts on the name and such? I'm pretty proud of that last part with Gale and Madge._


	9. Chapter 9

Gale and Madge both took a well deserved nap, with Keira nestled carefully between them. Mrs. Everdeen walked in on the new family and immediately started smiling because she thought it was the cutest thing.

Gale was right; the masses came eventually. Hazelle was the first to show up. She came while Gale was at the Justice Hall, registering the baby. Madge was still passed out, Keira cocooned into her chest.

Hazelle's in the downstairs living room when Gale returns to the Everdeen household.

"Ma," he lets out a sigh, moving towards his mother quickly. Hazelle wraps the new father into a hug and can't wipe the smile off of her face.

"Congratulations, Gale." She smiles widely, holding onto Gale's cheeks, "It feels like yesterday you were a baby and now you're having babies of your own."

"Baby, Ma. Singular." Gale chuckles tiredly, rubbing his face. "Ma, listen. I know that these months have been hard and I know it's not what you've excepted, but—"

"Gale," Hazelle sighs quietly, still unable to keep the smile from her face, "It's okay. I promise you, it's fine. Besides—you've always wanted children, and now I have a grandbaby."

Gale lets out a sigh of relief at his mothers words. "Granddaughter, Ma."

Her face breaks into an even wider smile. "In truth, I wanted a granddaughter. I just didn't want your father to get the satisfaction of it." Gale chuckles loudly and gives his mother another hug.

"She's perfect, Ma. Honestly. She's tiny and she's kinda light, but she's perfect."

"What's her name?"

"Keira," Gale says, smiling at the thought of his daughter, "Keira Ivy."

"Can I go see her?" Hazelle asks, the words practically spilling out of her mouth. She's been waiting for around nine months to ask this. Hazelle bounces on her toes like a kid waiting to go to the candy store.

Gale smiles a bit and then nods. "If Madge is up, yeah. She was up all night." Hazelle nods quickly and follows Gale up the many steps.

Gale enters the room quietly, just in case. He smiles when he hears Madge's quiet laughter.

"Madge? My mom's here." Madge nods a bit and Gale opens the door wider so his mother can get in.

As soon as Hazelle lays eyes on Keira, Gale and Madge both know that she's already in love with her. "Oh my goodness," she starts, peering into the bundle in Madge's arms. "She's beautiful."

Gale winks at Madge. "Here," Madge tells her mother-in-law and Hazelle smiles before taking the small bundle.

"Oh, she looks just like you, Madge."

Gale snorts. "I told you." Madge smiles weakly and her husband moves towards her side and sits down next to her on the bed.

"I think she looks much more like Gale." Madge suggests and Hazelle shrugs but smiles.

"She looks like both of you, honestly. It's an even divide between you two." Hazelle says, rocking her granddaughter in her arms. "Hi Keira," she whispers, smiling greatly, "welcome to our family."

Gale presses a gentle kiss to Madge's temple and she leans into him, watching the grandmother and granddaughter interact.

"I still think she looks more like you," Madge whispers, getting a laugh out of Gale.

Gale's siblings are next.

They race towards the Victors' Village as soon as that school bell rings. They don't even know if the baby's been born, but they'll take the risk instead.

Gale's downstairs getting Madge some water when the burst through the door. "Woah, slow down kiddos." Gale chuckles, pulling all three of them into a hug. Posy only recently started attending school.

"Gale!" Posy says loudly, "Is the baby born?"

Gale nods quickly and Rory and Vick high five loudly. "Do you guys want to see her?"

"It's a girl?" Rory asks, grinning. "Hey, guys we have a niece."

Posy nods wildly. "Listen," Gale says, bending to Posy's height, "you have to be gentle with the baby. You can't scream or anything, or the baby will start crying and we don't want that, do we?" They quickly shake their heads. "Here, wash your hands. We don't want her getting sick."

"What's her name, Gale?" Vick asks while helping Posy wash her hands.

"Keira." Gale says, smiling.

"That's a nice name." Rory replies, grinning wildly. He seems happy, but then again Gale is too.

The Hawthorne children pound up the stairs and Gale's pleased to find his mother and wife conversing about something. Rory and Vick immediately gaze at the baby in their Madge's arms and Posy stands behind Gale, her small fingers lightly pulling on his shirt hem.

Rory sits down in the chair that Gale occupied for so long before Madge gently passes Keira to him.

"Careful, now." Hazelle tells her son gently, "hold up her head." Rory does as he's told and chuckles a bit when Keira swaddles in her blanket.

"She looks like you, Gale." Madge raises a brow and gives Gale a tired smile. He returns it and Posy slowly appears from behind Gale.

Madge gives Posy a welcoming smile and the child slowly moves towards her. Posy gazes into Rory's arms and giggles when the baby looks at her.

"She's so tiny, Momma." Hazelle chuckles and Posy gently sits on the edge of the bed.

"Can I hold her, Madge?" She asks eagerly and Madge nods quickly, smiling.

"Of course, Posy." Keira's passed from Rory's arms into Madge's. Luckily, the girl is quiet as Madge gently places her daughter into her sister-in-law's arms. "Careful," Madge tells her, adjusting the baby in Posy's arms. Posy giggles a bit and both Madge and Hazelle smile.

Gale's just in complete awe of the woman resting in the bed. She's seventeen, and she's given birth to a baby. It just amazes him that she was able to get through it while living where she has.

The baby is passed to Vick, and next thing that Gale knows, his father is bursting through the door, coal still covering his face.

Ian sees Madge smiling down at a small bundle and immediately his heart melts.

Madge smiles a bit when Ian carefully leans over the baby and a giant grin falls onto his face.

"Knew you could do it." Madge chuckles a bit and rubs her daughter's cheek. "Boy or girl?"

"Girl," Gale tells his father and watches the grin spread even wider. "Keira."

"Keira." Ian repeats, as if the name is foreign. Then, he motions to her. "Can I...?" Madge nods and Ian carefully takes his granddaughter from Madge's arms. He talks to her for a bit until she starts crying. Immediately, "Take her." Ian says, chuckling a bit as she wails. "She wants one of you."

Madge takes Keira back into her arms and starts to calm her, looking exceptionally tired.

The reality of this entire thing hits Gale as he watches Madge sigh. He has to leave the room, and Ian follows him quickly.

"Gale? You okay?"

"Fine," Gale chokes, "Just fine."

"Don't lie to me, Gale. I know when something's up. What's going on?"

Gale turns from his pacing to look at his father. "I don't... I don't know how to be a dad, Pa. I don't know..."

"Hey," Ian says quickly, hushing his son. "You'll be fantastic. Sure, it's a bit difficult at first because babies don't shut up, or they always need attention, but it gets easier. You know what you're doing. Did you register the baby?"

Gale nods. "This morning." A knock rings out through the house and both men freeze. Jude Everdeen hurries towards the door and Gale feels his blood freeze. He knows exactly who it is and it worried him.

"Of course. Right up here." Gale hears Jude say cooly; he knows what the mayor did to Madge.

Gale hurries back into the room with Ian hot on his heels as the mayor tromps up the stairs. Madge is laughing at Keira lightly as Posy watches closely, talking about how she has a new baby sister or something.

Gale barely starts to get his words out when there's a knock on the door. Madge realizes who it is and slowly pulls Keira towards her more before nodding. He quickly pulls the door open to find a nervous Mayor Undersee standing before the door.

Hazelle, being the welcoming type, is the first to welcome him in. "Hello, sir." She says, smiling. Gale quickly hurries to Madge's side, looking down at her slowly. "Come on in and see your granddaughter; she's a beauty."

The mayor awkwardly ventures into the room and Madge tightens her grip on the bundle. Then, he eyes Madge and the baby in her arms before smiling slightly. She attempts to return it, but Gale can tell she's nervous about her father being in the same room with the baby.

"May I?" The mayor asks quietly, and Madge slowly nods and gently passes the child to her father. A smile comes onto his face when he catches glimpse of the child. "Oh, Madge. She's wonderful. What's her name?"

"Keira." Madge says curtly, a bit of the ice in her voice starting to warm.

"Hi, Keira." The mayor smiles some more. "You're lovely." Madge smiles at this, and Gale can't help but crack a small one. "Congratulations, both of you." The mayor says, gently giving the baby back to Madge as Keira's arms wave around a bit. Madge giggles.

"Gale," the mayor starts, "may I speak with you out in the hallway?"

Madge's fingers hold onto Gale's shirt hem for a moment, shaking her head. Gale nods in reassurance and follows his father-in-law out into the hallway.

The mayor stumbles on his words for several seconds, before he finally forces out something. "I appreciate how you handled this, Gale. Taking my daughter's hand in marriage and helping her through everything that has happened." Gale nods curtly, his jaw clenched tightly. "I realize now that what I did several months ago was extremely wrong, and I had no right to force Madge out of her home. I was angry, and I was afraid that I was going to lose her because of the baby. I'm going to try to reconnect with her over the next few months, something I should've done months ago."

Gale's jaw slackens a bit at the mayor's words, "It's going to take more than an apology to her, sir, it really hurt her."

"I know," the mayor sighs, rubbing his face, "I know that. Which is why I'm going to start trying now." He pauses. "After seeing how you act towards Madge and the baby, I realize that you truly love my daughter despite my doubts about it. You are honestly the best person I could want for her. Thank you." Mayor Undersee finally finishes his speech and Gale stares at him for a moment.

Finally, Gale nods. "Thank you, sir. I promise that your daughter will be will taken care of." And then, the mayor holds out a hand to Gale. The new father freezes for a moment, before holding his hand out hesitantly. Then, the two shake, as if it's a final decree of understanding.

And for once, Gale feels pretty secure about what's to come.

* * *

The first night back home is a doozy. Keira screams for around seventh-five percent of the time and Madge is usually the one to get up first and get her to calm.

When Keira is actually calm, it's very nice. She's pleasant and adorable. Gale loves it when he comes home to find Madge feeding her or talking to her or anything. Likewise, Madge loves it when she wakes early in the morning to find Gale playing with the restless baby. Granted, the baby can't much, but it still warms their hearts.

The mines are as bad as always, but it's easier for Gale to get through them now that he has two beautiful girls to go home too every night.

Thom and Bristel stopped by yesterday and Bristel just adored Keira. The baby seemed to like Bristel as well, because Keira kept looking at her. Gale thinks that it's the aspect of new people and new things to see.

Keira's bright blue eyes dart around their house while Madge makes some sort of a dinner, baby wrapped around her in a sort of baby hanger. Gale keeps instructing Madge to stay off of her feet, but Madge hates just sitting there.

"And what are you looking at now, Keira?" Madge chuckles, looking down at the baby. "There's a world for you to see." It might not be a pretty world, but it's what they have and they can make the best of it.

The front door opens and Gale comes in, grinning about something. "Madge?" Gale says while hurrying into the kitchen.

"Hm?" She responds, stirring something while Keira's eyes dart towards her father's voice.

"I have something to tell you." Madge turns from the stove to face him and his smile grows when he sees Keira. "They raised the wages in the mines today."

"What!" Madge laughs, moving towards her coal covered husband. "They did?"

Gale nods, giving her an embrace. "They did. It's not as much as I would like, but it's still better than before." Just as Gale leans in to give Madge a kiss, there's a small cry from in between them. Gale groans and looks towards the baby. "C'mere, you. Let's get you cleaned up because I covered you in coal." Madge giggles and Gale winks at her slightly before pulling Keira out of the little hangar Madge had arranged.

Madge listens to the laughter of her husband and the splashing in the sink from her daughter and can't help but smile.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as a baby's cries erupt through the small room, Gale groans loudly and pulls his pillow over his head. Slowly, he glances towards his sleeping wife next to him before pulling himself out of bed. Gale sits on the edge and stretches for a moment, until the cries become almost unbearable. She's going to wake the entire street.

Gale lumbers across the room, before pulling Keira out of the rickety crib. She quiets as soon as she's in her fathers arms. "Just lonely?" Gale murmurs, his fingers tracing over her small cheek. Her bright blue eyes just stare right up at him, nearly piercing him. Now that two months have passed, they've been able to identify exactly who the baby looks more like. Madge and Hazelle thinks she looks more like Gale, but Gale and Ian believe that more of the baby's features are Madge's.

"Gale," He spins on his heels to face his wife, baby still resting in his arms. "C'mere."

He obliges his wife's wishes and gently crawls back into bed, settling Keira in between the two of them. Madge tickles Keira's stomach for a moment before giving her daughter a soft kiss. Keira smiles at Madge's smile, which only makes Gale smile

"What, no kiss for me?" Gale teases, and Madge leans across over Keira to give him a gentle kiss. Gale grins and looks back towards the baby. "You, little miss, are taking away _my_ mommy time." Keira gazes over her parents for a moment before her tiny fingers reach up and thread through Madge's hair as Gale chuckles.

"God, she's strong." Madge grumbles, gentling prying her hair from the baby's grasp. "She must get that from you." She teases, poking Gale in the chest and he smirks.

The couple watches their child for a moment, as she quickly falls back asleep. "You look exhausted," Gale finally murmurs, brushing a bit of Madge's hair behind her ear. And she does. There are dark bags under her eyes and her body falls back onto the springy bed, exhaustion finally getting to her. Her blue eyes that their daughter inherited are bloodshot

"I am," Madge mumbles back, yawning. "You look exhausted, too." His hair is a mess, his stubble is growing back in, and he just looks tired. Being in the mines and having a baby to keep him up all night is finally taking a toll on him.

Slowly, Gale sits up again and gently deposits Keira back in the crib before crawling back into bed. Madge curls into his side almost instantly. "I've missed this," Madge murmurs into his chest, "I've missed being able to lay with you without a baby crying."

Gale chortles sleepily. "I've missed it too. Keira keeps getting in the way." Madge swats his chest before resting her head there, her arms wrapping around his back. "I love you," he murmurs, as Madge starts to drift back off into a blissful sleep.

"Mmm." Madge replies, smiling a bit.

* * *

It takes Keira a bit of time before she finally starts to get her strength. In her first three months of life, she had difficulty lifting her head, but eventually she got the hang of it. But, very soon after, she learned to roll. And laugh. And babble incoherent words.

Madge's hair gets pulled much more often now, but she doesn't mind. She adores Keira, loves her with everything she has. Eventually, Keira learns to sit up without her parents help. Gale was home for that milestone. He was watching her roll on the blanket they had set out on the ground. Gale looked away for a couple seconds to ask Madge something, and when he looked back, Keira was sitting up, her hands holding tightly to the old, stuffed bunny Posy passed on to her. He laughed out loud.

When the Reaping pulls around, the last that Gale and Madge will have to face for a few years, Madge is absolutely terrified. She won't let go of Keira and she's sitting on the couch rigidly.

"Calm down, Madge." Gale finally murmurs, sitting next to his wife and daughter. "You're not going to get picked, you hardly have any slips in there. Besides," he says, lifting Keira gently off of her lap and into his arms, "you wouldn't go even if they tried to get you to go."

His wife smiles a bit and glances towards him, "I love you, you know that?"

Gale chuckles and dips to give his wife a kiss. "I know. And I love you too," Keira starts babbling about something, "and obviously Keira loves you as well." Madge chuckles softly, fear still shining in her eyes. The bell rings out and she starts to get frantic again, until Keira's placed back in her arms. Keira's head full of messy dark curls shake when Madge starts to bounce her lightly as the family walks towards the square.

Once there, Gale and Madge stand together quietly for a moment, before the rest of the Hawthorne clan shows up. Hazelle immediately wraps the new mother into a hug, trying to console her of her fears. Keira is passed to Ian, who tickles the baby a little bit. Then, Gale pulls Madge away from them so he can talk to her.

"You'll be fine," Gale murmurs as Keira swaddles in his arms. She hates wearing the dress she's required to wear and all she wants to do is crawl around. That's all she's been doing. They had to baby proof their house, or as well as they could.

"We'll be right here waiting for you." Madge gives her husband and her daughter tight hugs before going to stand in line. Once her finger is pricked, she's forced into the eighteen-year-old section and frantically searches for her family behind her. Gale gives her a reassuring nod and Madge can almost hear Keira's giggles. It gives her a bit of hope.

Effie Trinket gets right to it, chirping how it's going to be a great year. She's been a bit out of it since she 74th Games, when Katniss was the only winner. Madge catches Katniss' eye and she gives her a curt nod. When Madge's name is _not_ called, she lets out a silent sigh of relief, but instantly feels horrible when she sees the fifteen year old being dragged to the stage.

Rory is not called, and neither is Vick. The family celebrates at the Hawthorne residence, with Gale or Madge chasing Keira around the room more often or not. It's during one of those times that Keira finally babbles something that resembles words.

Madge just picks her up and starts to trek back towards Gale when she hears her daughter, "Mamama!" Madge's eyes widen and she calls to Gale.

"Something wrong?" He says, quickly crossing the room to his wife and child.

"She," Madge starts, "she just called me Mama." It takes Gale a moment, but then he laughs and takes his daughter from Madge. Keira giggles when Gale starts to tickle her stomach.

"Did she now?" Gale laughs, looking towards Madge with a proud look in his eyes. Madge nods and Gale gently tugs Madge towards him. "Well aren't you a Mama's Girl." Keira giggles again, her curls shaking a bit.

* * *

Soon, Keira learns to walk. It's a very shaky walk, and she falls quite a bit, but it's a walk. Gale had just walked into the small shack after work one day when he heart a tiny patter of feet coming towards him. Madge followed, smiling greatly.

"You know what this means?" She asks him after he picked Keira up and tickled her stomach. Gale raises a brow. "We have to baby-proof more." Gale chuckles and leans to give his wife a kiss.

"When did she learn?"

Madge shrugs. "I really don't know. I was making dinner and then I felt a tug on my jeans and I looked down and she was standing there. I left her on her blanket, so she must've walked there."

Gale grins and ruffles his daughter's hair. "Well aren't you just a little walker." Keira giggles.

He goes to put Keira down put she raises her hands again and giggles, "Daddy." Gale smiles and picks her up again, chuckling.

By Keira's first birthday, she's walking and babbling. She's no longer waking up very often during the night, and Gale and Madge finally were able to get a good night sleep without a child waking them up.

Mayor Undersee comes around much more, now. It took a pretty long time for Madge and her father to repair their relationship, but thankfully, they eventually did and everything got better.

The rest of the Hawthorne's love Keira with all their hearts, but not quite as much as Gale and Madge. Parents will always win over siblings and grandparents.

Soon, she's babbling and walking and smiling all around. She's a very social child, and Gale's certain she didn't get that from him. Madge laughs every time Keira waves at someone or smiles at them.

* * *

A couple years pass and the three are getting along well. Keira no longer sleeps in her parents bedroom, she's now in the very small spare room. She was eccentric when Gale had moved her crib in there.

A bit after her third birthday is when the questions start coming.

"Momma, why a dress? I don't like it." Keira asks her mother sweetly the morning of the Reaping.

"Because you have too, baby, I know you don't like it. Look, I'm wearing one too." But, Keira still frowns as Madge crouches to her height again.

Keira huffs. "I don't like it." Madge smiles a bit and ruffles her daughter's hair.

"C'mon, you. We gotta get to the square."

"Why?" That's become her favorite word. Every time something happens, her response is why.

Madge sighs as Gale appears out of the bedroom. His brows are furrowed tightly. He's worried about his brothers. "Because we have too, sweetie."

"But why do we have to look nice?"

Gale realizes what Keira is asking and groans a bit. He knew that this day was going to come eventually, but he honestly did not think it was going to be this soon. Gale's heart twinges when he understands that their daughter will now have to grow up in fear.

He takes Keira from his wife and sets his daughter on his hip. "We'll talk about it later, okay?" Keira nods quickly, her curls bobbing up and down with her head movement.

This years reaping is a bit more eventful than the last few years. As soon as the girls name is called, a hoarse crying erupts from the crowd as someone is pulled to the stage. Gale buries his daughter's face into his shoulder, but she struggles to see what's going on.

During the middle of the drawing for the boys, Keira whispers, "What happened?"

"Nothing, Keira, just ignore it." Gale whispers back, shushing her. She does as she's told. Keira may be social, but she knows when she's crossed a line and she certainly has this time. When Rory and Vick aren't called, Gale feels himself relax. Madge lets out a sigh of relief as a bulky seventeen year old hastily walks up there. He has the look of a predator, and Gale immediately knows that when he kills, he'll kill painfully and slowly.

That night after they've returned home from the Hawthorne's is when Keira starts asking more.

Gale's almost asleep when he hears the quiet patter of feet come into the room. He looks up a bit and finds Keira standing at the foot of the old bed, looking scared. Her eyes are red and she's clutching that stuffed toy.

"Keira?" Gale murmurs, sitting up. "Something wrong?"

"I'm scared." Gale's brows furrow at her words and he motions to her. Their three year old crawls across the bed towards Gale and snuggles up against Gale's chest.

"Of what?" Gale asks quietly, looking towards Madge who's starting to stir.

"Of that boy, on the stage." Keira tells him, her eyes turning red again. Gale sighs once more as Madge finally wakes and takes in the sight before her.

"What—?" She asks quietly, eyes squinting into the night.

"Keira had a bad dream." Gale tells her, his face crumbling a bit. "About the boy on the stage earlier."

Madge's expression changes into sadness when they realize what's going to have to happen. They'll have to tell her a bit of what happens in this world.

"Keira," Gale says gently, brushing Keira's dark hair out of her face, "we need to tell you something."

Her tiny brows furrow as she looks from her mother to father in question. How do they even start?

After a few seconds of silence, Madge finally speaks to their daughter. "Keira, do you know that man that we see on television some times with the white beard?"

"The silly lookin' one?" Gale grins a bit.

"Yes, that one. That's President Snow. He's the leader of our country. And do you know where he lives?" Keira shakes her head. "He lives in the Capitol, which is far, far away from here. In the Capitol, things are different than they are here."

"Why?"

Madge sighs and looks towards Gale quickly. "Because they have more money than us." Gale tells her and her brows furrow.

Madge scowls at Gale's answer; he's always hated the Capitol and always will. "Yes, but they also don't deal what we deal with."

Keira's brows furrow again. "Do you know what was happening today?" She shakes her head. "They were picking names to go to the Capitol, to be on television."

Her eyes brighten momentarily. "So they get more food an' stuff!" The blue darkens when she sees her parents expressions. "No?"

"They do get food, Keira," Madge says, sighing, "but it's not all that great. They go to the Capitol and get all cleaned up and pretty and then they're presented to the Capitol and all of the districts."

At this point, Madge finds that she can no longer tell her daughter any more about what this horrific pageant is. Gale takes over. "After they're presented, they're all put into this giant arena. There, they have to fight until only one remains."

Keira's eyes widen and fill with tears slightly. "Do they die?" Gale's silence is her answer and she snuggles more into Gale's chest. "Daddy, is that going to happen to me?" She sniffles and Madge's heart nearly cracks. They've avoiding telling their daughter about all of this for as long as they could, and finally they've told her and they've scared her.

"Oh, no, baby that's not going to happen to you. I promise."

Promise is a very big word, but they all accept it for now. It's all they can do.

* * *

By the time Keira is five, she understands more about the Hunger Games and the Seam/Town division that's in their district. It's surprising to Gale and Madge that she has friends from both, when usually children don't interact with the other social group. Madge thinks it's because her parents are from both.

Through the years, Gale and Madge's love for one another has only grown. Having a child together made that love grow more than they could've ever imagined.

The time comes when Keira starts to ask why she doesn't have any brothers and sisters. Gale and Madge didn't really want to explain to her that she was practically an accident, so they've avoided the question.

But finally, they're debating about the topic.

"Should we tell her?" Madge asks Gale quietly one Sunday morning as they're lounging in their bed. It won't be long until their five year old comes in and jumps on them both.

Gale's eyes flit down to her stomach for a split second before finding her eyes again. "I don't want to get her hopes up."

"I know, I know," Madge sighs, curling closer to Gale, "she's just wanted one for so long and think about how excited she's going to be."

Gale smiles at the thought of their eccentric daughter. She definitely inherited Madge's social aspect. Keira talks so much; Mr. Undersee told Gale in an undertone that Madge never shut up as a child. "She will be. I just don't want..."

"To get her hopes up," Madge finishes dully. "I know. I just want to see how happy she'll be."

They don't have much more time to converse because almost on cue, Keira comes barreling into the room, giggling. She hops onto the bed and crawls right between her mother and father, smiling.

"We'll good morning to you too," Gale chuckles, tickling their daughter's stomach and Keira giggles more. Gale looks at Madge and finds her eyes pleading. After a few seconds, Gale nods and Madge's face lights up.

"Keira?" She asks and the girl in question turns towards her mother in bed, her curls sprawled out on the bed. "Do you know how you've always wanted a brother or a sister?"

Keira's head bobs rapidly and Gale's heart swells. "Well," Madge starts, moving Keira's tiny hand onto her stomach, "we're going to have one."

It takes her a minute, until—

"_Really?!_"

Madge laughs as her daughter lunges towards her, giggling. "Yes, Keira. We are."

"Am I gonna have a brother?"

Gale shrugs. "We don't know Keira. We'll know when the baby's born."

"When's that?"

"Nine months."

Keira's jaw drops and she frowns. "_Nine months?!_" Madge nods. "That's so _long_, Momma!"

"I know, Keira, I know." She replies and watches their daughter put her hands back on her stomach, as if feeling for something. Madge remembers that five years ago, Gale did that same thing when he found out she was pregnant with Keira.

"I love you, Keira." Madge smiles as their daughter pulls Gale over too.

"I love you too, Momma. And you Daddy." Gale chuckles, pressing a kiss to their daughter's head, winking at Madge.

Her heart swells with pride and love.

* * *

_A/N: So that's it I guess. I really enjoyed writing this one even if y'all didn't enjoy it as much. Thoughts on this?_


End file.
